Reunited
by raspberryslushie
Summary: Jason and Aria grew up together in Rosewood and shared a kiss when she was 17 and he was 22. However, Aria was in a relationship at that time, which Jason was not aware of. After losing contact for nearly five years, they met again at a mutual friend's wedding where they reconnected.
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ There's no Jaria interaction in this chapter. It's just a little back story into their lives. AND I know I haven't finished Losing His Girls or I Promise To Love You but I was super excited to start this one.

* * *

Aria Montgomery got ready for the hour long drive to the secluded town where her friend Rachel Felton was getting married to her boyfriend of three years, Jacob Watson.

Aria and Rachel had met at university where they both studied fashion management and marketing together. Although they were great friends, they hadn't always been and at one point they were sworn enemies. In class, they were both the very best students there - on arrival, and when they graduated three years later. As the two most talented students, there was always a rivalry between them. At first, Aria and Rachel viewed it as just a bit of friendly competition. That all changed when a supposed friend sent round a rumour on campus which left Aria questioning the friendship they had. 'Was this just friendly competition?' Aria woke up to a text saying that Rachel had been heard bragging about hooking up with a guy that Aria was meant to be dating. Two minutes later, she received another text saying the same thing. As it was nearly christmas time, most students were heading back home for break. Aria walked down the halls to Rachel's dorm. She wanted to ask Rachel in person about these texts instead of having the discussion over text. Aria knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a minute of waiting, Rachel's room mate opened the door in a bathrobe and her hair wrapped up in a towel. It was obvious she had just rushed out of the shower. "Hi. Sorry to disturb you but is Rachel here?"  
"No, I'm sorry she left to go home about an hour ago.." the room mate told Aria. "Was it important that you spoke to her?"  
"Yeah, kind of. I don't have her mobile number, would you mind if I took it from you?"  
"Oh no, not at all. Come in." Aria followed the roomate in and sat down uncomfortably on their 3-seat couch. The room mate quickly gave Aria Rachel's number. Aria thanked her and walked out. Texting Rachel, she hoped that all the rumours would be false. She genuinely liked Rachel and would be sad that she had been betrayed and lied to. Aria waited for four hours for a reply off Rachel before texting her again. After the second text message to Rachel, Aria received more texts asking whether she had heard the rumours. After getting more and more texts off class mates asking if the rumours were true and no replies from Rachel. Aria assumed the worst and called it off with the guy she was seeing. Aria's issue with Rachel intensified when they came back from their break and bumped into each other the weekend before their first class back. Aria and two of her friends had just entered a nightclub a few minutes away from their campus. Last minute celebrations before they started to study again. After a few vodka cranberries, Aria seemed to loosen up and was dancing her cares away with her girlfriends. Seeing Rachel enter the club with her new beau (who wasn't the guy Aria hadn't been dating), Aria felt a surge of emotion come over her and quickly manoeuvred through the crowd to confront Rachel and scare the new guy off. She told the guy about how Rachel hooks up with guys regardless of whether they are seeing another girl and that she'll treat him badly, so he might aswell get out while he can. After causing an almighty scene in the club, Aria and Rachel were thrown out of the club together, where Rachel insisted the rumours were all lies and the reason for not replying was because when she's home she turns off her phone to make the most of the time she has with her family. After a conversation for twenty minutes, they both agreed to forgive and forget what had been said and done. Ever since, they had learned to never believe a rumour until they had spoken to each other - no matter how long they had to wait. From then on, they became good friends and during their final year of university, they even moved in together.

* * *

Jason DiLaurentis was getting ready with his good friend Jacob Watson, as Jacob prepared to marry the love of his life, Rachel Fenton.

Jacob asked Jason to be his best man after all the support Jason gave them both especially when it came to Jacob's parents accepting Rachel into their family. Jacob came from a family with a few million dollars of wealth whereas Rachel came from a middle class working family who had an average annual income. Jacob would confide in Jason when his parents would kick up a fuss about why would he want to marry someone with less money. They would always question whether Rachel actually loved Jacob for his heart and soul or for his wallet. Jason had been in a similar situation where his ex girlfriend's multi-millionaire parents refused to let him into their home because they were convinced he'd steal something or another - even though Jason was already wealthy and had everything he wanted. At one point, Jacob's family refused to help Jacob pay the deposit of the country estate he and Rachel wanted to get married at - Jason found himself offering to foot the bill. Jacob and Rachel were so grateful until a dreadful fire burned down the whole place. Fortunately though, the company who organised the events at the country estate had insurance to cover everything and Jason got his money back. Jason, Jacob and Rachel spent hours looking for other country estates to book for the wedding and reception but they had no luck. All the places were booked up. Summer was a very popular season to get married and these places had had bookings made from the autumn of the previous year.  
"We'll find something, I promise." Jason assured Jacob and Rachel as they sat in their local starbucks with tonnes of bridal and wedding magazines. "Maybe, you should look further out. I'm sure it won't be too much of an inconvenience to go further out by say ten miles?" Jason suggested.  
"Yeah, maybe.." Jacob looked to Rachel. "What do you think? Your parents wouldn't mind will they?" Jacob asked.  
"They'd travel half way around the world to see me get married..." Rachel smiled softly.  
Jacob kissed Rachel's head. "So that's decided then." he smiled.  
"Jacob? Jason?" They all turned their heads to see who was calling their names.  
"Nate?" They both said simultaneously.  
"Long time!" Nate smiled as he sat down with the little group. "How have you guys been?"  
"We've been great. How about you? You kind of disappeared off the face of the earth after Harvard.." Jason said squeezing the other man's shoulder in a friendly manner.  
"I met a girl." Nate smiled.  
"Oh yeah?" Jason raised his brows and smiled at his old friend.  
"I see, I'm not the only one.." Nate said tapping his knuckles on the pile of wedding magazines. "Introductions, Jake?"  
Jacob smiled. "Sorry man. This is Rachel, my fiancee. Rachel, this is Nate. He went to Harvard with me and Jason."  
"Nice to meet you." Rachel said politely as she and Nate shook hands.  
"Wedding plans going well?" Nate asked.  
"Not as well as we'd hoped to be honest." Jacob sighed.  
"What's going on?"  
"Our wedding venue burned down." Rachel told Nate.  
Nate hissed. "Do you have any other options?"  
"We were going to look further out of town." she replied.  
"Forget that. Come and have it at my home. It's in Phili, 9 sq ft, 4 acres of land. It'll be great for a wedding. There's so much room."  
Jacob and Rachel looked at each other. "He's right babe. That's practically the size of the country house we had booked - if not larger." Jacob said softly.  
"The only thing I'll expect from you is an unlimited supply of booze." Nate told them.  
Jacob and Jason looked at each other and laughed. "You haven't changed at all." Jason told Nate.  
"We'll have a look. I'm sure it's fabulous." Rachel smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ There still isn't a lot of Jaria action in this chapter but hopefully it's enough to satisfy you until my next chapter where there will be more. I promise :) Losing His Girls might be updated tonight too.

* * *

It was Saturday 17th July 2016, a beautiful, sunny day in Philadelphia, where Jacob Watson and Rachel Felton were finally getting there special day. They had gone to see Nate's home the same day they met him in starbucks when they were with Jason, and instantly fell in love with it. It was a dignified English country house, nestled on 4 acres on land surrounded by mature trees. The next day they were sending out their wedding invitations and were so relieved they had finally found somewhere which was as perfect as their initial venue. The venue was found and was 100% theirs, they prepared everything else for the wedding of their dreams with Jason's help. Jacob's parents had also seen sense and were now happy for their son to be married. Today had been the day they'd all spent months waiting for.

* * *

Aria had woken up after her alarm went off and was in a mad rush to get ready before heading out for the ninety minute drive to the wedding venue. Stepping into her nude Louboutins, grabbing her clutch and wedding gift, Aria quickly ran to her white 2014 129i convertible bmw car. She spent the start of the journey, cursing herself for not getting out of bed as soon as her alarm went off. This was a really important day for Rachel and as Aria hadn't seen her since they graduated, Aria had promised Rachel she would be there to see her before the wedding to spend a little time with her. As Aria drove smoothly towards her destination, she let her mind wonder to all of the amazing memories she and Rachel had shared after the fall out which had occurred during their first year at university. One of them being when they went out for Aria's 19th birthday. _She, Rachel and two of their friends had gone to a One Direction concert and were stood at the very front of the crowd. During 'Gotta Be You', Harry came over to the front of the stage and began singing to all of the girls at the front of the crowd. Stopping at Aria, he took her hand and kissed it before moving along the row to sing to all the other girls. Throughout the rest of the concert, the girls had noticed that Harry seemed to be making eye contact with Aria during every song they sang. Hoping it was him signalling that he was interested in her, they all stopped behind for as long as they could after the concert had finished. Just as security were telling them they had to leave now, Harry appeared back on stage. He told the security they were coming backstage with him to meet the rest of the boys. The security personnel helped the group of four to climb up on stage and they walked backstage with Harry._  
_"You caught my eye while I was up there and I just couldn't look away. You are absolutely gorgeous! And adorable - look how small you are!" Harry wrapped an arm around Aria and squeezed her. "So cute."_  
_Aria blushed madly and was speechless after Harry's compliments._  
_"So, what are your names?" Harry asked, looking back at Rachel and the other girls. The rest of the girls introduced themselves excitedly. "And what's your name sweetness?" Harry asked as he leaned down towards Aria._  
_"I'm Aria."_  
_"Pretty name for a pretty girl I see." Harry smiled. "Lads! Come here, I wanna introduce you to a few girls." Harry said as they all entered the bands large lounge, where Niall and Zayn were eating while Liam and Louis were on their iPads._  
_"Hi girls!" Niall waved and stood up wiping his hands on his trousers. "It's nice to meet you all." he smiled as she walked to them and Harry with Zayn and Liam following in his footsteps._  
_"So, this is Rachel, Quinn and Roxanne.." Harry told them before turning to the other side to introduce Aria. "And this is Aria."_  
_"It's her birthday today!" Rachel told them, teasing Aria as she always got embarrassed when people were pressured into wishing her a happy birthday._  
_"Ahhh happy birthday beautiful. How old are ya?" Zayn asked._  
_"19." Aria smiled._  
_"Louis?" Harry looked over the top of Zayn's hair to the guy at the back of the room. "That's really rude. Come and say hello at least."_  
_The girls stayed backstage with the boys for thirty minutes before telling them they had to leave so they could catch their train home. The boys said goodbye and thank you for coming before walking the girls out of the building. Harry stopped Aria and asked if he could have her number as he'd love to meet up with her again. Aria gave Harry her number and then walked off with her girlfriends. That was definitely her best birthday ever. On a total high from the night, Aria got into her snug bed and fell asleep dreaming of the sweet memory of spending time with One Direction. She was a very lucky lady. When she woke, she had received a text off Harry and before the end of the day, she and him were meeting for the second time. Aria was sure this more-than-friendship with Harry would move on to a relationship after they kept on spending more and more time together. That was until, Aria was at Harry's apartment in NY and saw the emails he had been sending to other girls on his iPad. Aria left the apartment without a single word to Harry and didn't look back._

* * *

Aria arrived at Nate's home exactly ninety minutes after leaving her house. Parking her car where the valet had directed her to, she ran into the building and asked one of the maids where Rachel was getting ready. The maid told her she was in the back reception room, getting ready to walk down the aisle to get married. The day was beautiful, so the wedding ceremony was held in the vast, lush, green grounds of Nate's estate. Walking into the back room, Aria gasped. Rachel looked absolutely stunning in her gown.  
"This dress is amazing Rach! You look so beautiful..." Aria smiled as she looked up and down admiring Rachel.  
"Thank you so much. Did you want to take a seat? I think it's time for me to get married!" Rachel said excitedly.  
"Oh of course! I'm late. I'm sorry!" Giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, Aria rushed out to go and take her seat. Stepping down the stone stairs, Aria was surprised when she saw the rows of guests staring back at her. Looking at them all, she made her way to the back row where there was a spare seat. As she made her way there, she caught a glimpse of an old friend she hadn't seen since she was 18. Stopping, she looked directly at him before sitting down. She smiled and waved shyly at Jason who was standing next to Jacob at the front of the aisle with the registrar. Jason looked at her, amazed that she was at the wedding of his best friend. He smiled and nodded his head towards her before turning back to face the front. Aria looked up to the masses of people in front of her, scanning the crowd for any other people she knew. The closer she got to the front, the more she wanted to look at Jason again. He'd matured - if that was even possible. He had a new hair cut, he no longer looked like the acrimonious, reticent Jason she remembered, he was even more attractive now especially with the natural tan he had. She assumed he had been on a beautiful holiday to achieve that as the weather around Pennsylvania state hadn't been great considering it was July - apart from today. The sun was beaming and that had automatically put Aria in a mood she knew that nobody could ruin. Taking the chance she had before Rachel came out she quickly glanced at Jason, and blushed when she saw him looking at her already. Jason smirked when he saw Aria avert her eyes and duck her head a little. He loved that she was still a little shy around him. The harpist at the front started to play and Aria turned her head when she head heels clicking on the stone stairs she had walked down a couple of minutes ago. Everyone stood and turned to watch Rachel's bridesmaids walk down the aisle with Rachel and her father following them. Aria took out her phone and snapped a photo of the girls, Rachel and her father before they passed her. The bridesmaids, Rachel and her father gracefully made their way down the aisle before it was only Rachel there with Jacob and the registrar.

"Good afternoon ladies, gentleman and children, and welcome to the ceremony that will unite our groom, Jacob, and his bride, Rachel, in marriage. We gather here today to celebrate their union, and to honour their commitment to not just simply admiring one another, but to looking outward together in the same direction. Today, Jacob and Rachel proclaim their love to the world, and we rejoice with and for them. In marriage, we give ourselves generously into the hands of the one we love, and by doing this, each of us receives the love and trust of the other as our most precious gift. All of you are Jacob and Rachel's community, and each of you has played some part in bringing them to this very spot. This is why gathering as a community is such an important part of a wedding ceremony. Because Jacob and Rachel are now taking a new form as a married couple, and in this form, they become part of their community in a new way. Jacob and Rachel, we are here to remember and rejoice with you, and to celebrate as you begin this life long journey together. It is in this spirit that you have come here to today to exchange these vows."

Aria smiled and placed her hand over her heart. The registrar really had a way with words. He made something simple sound beautiful.

"Jacob, repeat after me: I Jacob, take you Rachel to be my wife,"

"I Jacob, take you Rachel to be my wife.." Jacob copied the registrar's words

"I promise above all else to be honest and faithful, and to communicate fully and fearlessly,"

"I promise above all else to be honest and faithful, and to communicate fully and fearlessly.."

"I give you my hand and my heart,"

"I give you my hand and my heart," Jacob squeezed Rachel's hand as they held each other's hands.

"and pledge my love and devotion as I join my life to yours,"

"and pledge my love and devotion as I join my life to yours." Jacob smiled.

Rachel repeated the same to Jacob and nearly cried. She truly believed that Jacob meant every word he had just said to her and she knew she truly believed every word she had just said to him. She'd never felt so loved by anyone than she did at the moment.

"For many, many years lovers have exchanged rings as a token of their vows. These bands need not be of great value in themselves, but they are made precious by our wearing of them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Can whoever has the rings in their possession please step forward."

Jason stood up and walked to stand near Jacob. Taking both rings out of his blazer pocket, Jason opened the first scarlet coloured velvet ring box and held it open for Jacob.

"Jacob, take Rachel's ring and place it on her finger, and repeat after me: My love for you is endless, it is eternal,"

"My love for you is endless, it is eternal.."

"My commitment to you will never fail, with this ring I take you to be my trusted confidante and partner for life,"

"My commitment to you will never fail, with this ring I take you to be my trusted confidante and partner for life.." by the end of the vows, Rachel's wedding band had been slid perfectly onto her fourth finger.

Rachel repeated the same vows to Jacob while putting his wedding band on. Jason sat down after the vows had been pronounced, but not before taking a sneaky look at Aria - who was sitting at the back with a silly, little smile on her face as she watched Rachel and Jacob.

"Jacob and Rachel, although I'm officiating here today, it is not truly in my power to sanctify, legitimize or bless your relationship in any way, because the two of you have already done that in your hearts. So, by joining hands right now and looking into each other's eyes, let it be known that you are joined, body and soul in this lifetime, and that this bond is sacred, precious and eternal. Now that you have stood before me and your community, and exchanged these rings and these vows, and have agreed to be married according to the laws of the state of Pennsylvania , it gives me pleasure to pronounce that you are now Husband and Wife."

The newly married couple walked back down the aisle into the beautiful home of Nate's. They both had huge smiles on their faces and Aria couldn't feel happier for the both of them. As the couple reached the end of the aisle where Aria was sitting, Rachel reached out her hand to squeeze Aria's gently. Looking back down to the other end of the aisle, Aria saw the best men coming down with a bridesmaids on their arm. As Jason was the main best man out of the three, he was the first to follow on from Jacob and Rachel. Aria watched Jason walk down arm in arm with Rachel's first cousin Bethanie who Aria had met a few months ago. Not wanting to blush in front of Jason again, Aria thought it would be best to ignore him as he and Bethanie walked down the aisle. She took the opportunity to text Hanna back on her phone, she hoped Jason and Bethanie would pass her as she was texting. Unfortunately, Aria couldn't avoid them as Bethanie said 'hi' to her causing Aria to look up at the two of them and smile. But they were gone a second later.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding reception was held in one of Nate's huge reception rooms which was connected to a sunroom which over looked a deer park and sailing lake. The room's lights were dimmed, there were cream ceiling drapes hanging from the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, eight tables which could seat eight on one were placed around the room with a separate table at the side of the room infront off the glass wall which overlooked Nate's land and part of the neighbouring land. The tables were decorated with salmon pink table clothes and there were five small vases containing three pink and three yellow roses on each table. Pearly white plates, and drinks glasses placed on the table with expensive silverware on either side of the plate. Situated in the corner was a band who were playing music quietly as the wedding guests entered and found their seats. Aria walked in with her wedding gift in hand as she has left it in her car when she arrived. Walking through the threshold, she was greeted by two waitresses holding a tray each, one had glasses on pink lemonade while the other had glasses on champagne. Taking a glass of champagne and thanking the waitress, Aria made her way through the impressive room to go and look for her seat. After finding her seat, she looked around and was happy that Rachel and Jacob had sat her in a place that had a clear view of everything and was easy to get to and from. She wasn't on the table which was closet to the table where Jacob, Rachel, Jacob's parents, Rachel's parents, Jason and Bethanie would be sitting but she didn't mind as she knew Rachel had quite a few members of family and a close knit group of friends who deserved a closer table to the happy couple. Aria turned her head back to the table she was at and smiled at a young couple who came to sit opposite her on the table.

"Hi, I'm Nicole and this is my boyfriend Mike." The pretty blonde waved at Aria over the table as her boyfriend Mike simply nodded as a way of acknowledging her.

"I'm Aria. It's nice to meet you both." Aria smiled.

"Are you a friend of Rachel's or Jacob's?" Nicole asked.

"Rachel's. We went to university together."

"Oh wow. So you're into fashion then?" Nicole asked, in an attempt to get to know Aria better as they'd be spending a few hours together.

Aria nodded and smiled brightly. "I hope to have my own branch of clothing stores open by the time I'm 35. That's my goal..." Aria told Nicole as she looked towards the roses in front of her, zoning out a little as she thought of how happy having her own stores would make her. Looking up, she realised that she'd lost focus for a little bit. "I'm sorry. I've been so rude. How do you know the bride and groom?" Aria asked taking a sip of the champagne in front of her.

"Mike went to Harvard with Jacob.. and Jacob's best man.. what's his name honey?" Nicole turned to Mike.

"Jason."

"Oh you did? How were they at university? They're such lovely guys now.." Aria smiled. Although she hadn't spent lots of time with Jacob, the few times she had met him he was a delight to be around.

"They were pretty down to earth guys, you know. I can't complain. Jason was a little too into drink and drugs for my liking but he seemed to handle it well, and he got good grades all the time which was something I admired about him."

"That's good." Aria smiled before looking back at the roses in front of her. She thought Jason had gotten over his drug use when he went off to university but obviously not.

"Are you okay, Aria?" Nicole asked.

Aria smiled. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine I tend to zone out every now and again. My head's just constantly rushing with thoughts and memories. If I zone out again, please tap my leg with your foot please." Aria laughed to try and lighten the mood a little.

"I do the same sometimes. Don't worry about it." Nicole looked towards the door when she heard voices of women chattering away as they entered the room. "The bridesmaids are so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they look gorgeous." Aria replied. Her heart stopped a little when she saw Jason appear at the door with Rachel's mother's arm linked with his. She was laughing at something Jason was telling her. Aria thought it was sweet that Jason was always able to make someone smile. Even in his dark days, he always made the effort to keep people happy even though he wasn't happy himself. She watched him as she lead Rachel's mom to the table and pulled out her chair so that she could sit down.

"He's such a gentleman." Nicole commented. "I wish someone else could be like him at times.." she nudged Mike in his ribs to get his attention.

"I am a gentleman." Mike told Nicole.

"It's takes more to be a gentleman than just letting me through the front door first." Nicole reminded him

Mike kissed her head. "I'll work on my gentleman behaviour just for you babe."

"You better." Nicole smiled.

Aria laughed a little at the couple before looking at the wedding party's table in front of the glass wall, where the parents, Jason and Bethanie were seated.

"Ladies and gentleman. I am Adam Watson and I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the marriage of my son and Rachel today. I do believe that they're ready to come and join us so if you'd all like to stand to welcome them, we will be very grateful. The Bride and Groom everybody!"

Everyone stood and clapped and cheered as Jacob and Rachel came in hand in hand with bright, beaming smiles. Aria looked around at the front table again and her heart warmed at the love she could see in the parents' eyes as their children came towards them. Jason also looked like a proud parent which surprised Aria. He was obviously closer to the couple than she thought he had been. Jacob and Rachel took their seats at the middle of the table in between their parents. Everyone sat down after the couple took their seats and a glass of champagne from a waiter who was at the end of their table.

"Ladies and gentleman.. and children.. I can see you running around already. Starters will be served very shortly but until then please get to know the people on your table or help yourselves to another glass of champagne or another glass of that delicious pink champagne." The head waiter addressed the guests using the bands mic. "Enjoy the day."

* * *

The starters were served and there was a big variety to choose from. Aria chose the lemon and olive poached prawns served with thai noodles and a cous-cous stuffed pepper to eat afterwards.

"How were the noodles, Aria?" Nicole asked as Aria started on her pepper.

"They were delicious. So good." Aria replied cutting into the pepper on her plate. "How is your crabcake?"

"It's literally the best crabcake I've ever had. If the main and desserts are anything like this, I need to get the number of the catering company."

Aria smiled. "I might need their number too."

"Where has that boyfriend of mine gone?" Nicole said as she looked around. "Ahhh.. there is is.."

Mike came back with two bottles of San Miguel for himself.

"Don't forget you're driving honey." Nicole told Mike when he sat down.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

A few minutes later, the waiters and waitresses began to collect everyone's dirty plates and cutlery. After all of the plates were collected from the tables, Aria turned her head when she heard someone tapping on their champagne glass. Looking around she saw Jacob standing up with a knife and glass in his hands. The singer of the band handed him a microphone as all the guests quietened down.

"Thank you. I just wanted to say a few things before I drink too much and forget my speech. Family and friends, I'm excited to share with you this very unique event where for the very first time, and most possibly after this the very last time, that my beautiful new wife Rachel will allow me to speak on behalf of both of us. It's lovely to see so many of our friends and family here today to help us celebrate the happiest day of our lives. I know that some of you have travelled a very long way to be here and it means so much to us both. It really wouldn't be the same without you. This amazing day would not have been possible without a whole host of incredibly special people, so for the first time in my life I will stick to tradition and offer the customary thank you's and toasts that the groom does so well, so if you could all have your glasses at the ready we'll get started!" Jacob picked his champagne glass up as everyone else followed suit. "Firstly I would like to thank my friend Nate for offering this absolutely gorgeous house for Rachel and I to get married and all the house staff and catering staff for making today such a beautiful occasion. To my beautiful mother and father, although we've had our disagreements, I'm so happy that you're here and have supported me throughout the majority of my life. You are the reason I have managed to succeed in almost everything I have done in my life so far. And when Rachel and I start a family, I hope our children will look up to you as role models." Jacob turned to his left and addressed Rachel's mom and dad. "To my new mother and father in law, for not only making me the happiest man alive by giving me their daughters hand in marriage but who have worked tirelessly for months to make this day perfect for us! You have made me so welcome in your home and made me feel part of the family from day one so I only hope in the years to come I can make you proud to call me your son-in-law! Jason, you have literally been my rock. I know that your girlfriend or partner is meant to be your rock in life. But seriously guys, believe me when I say that this guy has stuck by my side throughout the highs and lows of my life for the past eight years and I can guarantee that today would have not been possible without him. It's true when they say you meet your life-long best friend at university. Jason and I met each other at Harvard and have been best mates ever since. So thank you Jason for putting up with my good and bad times. Thank you for sticking with us throughout the whole wedding preparations. I hope that one day I can return the favour."

Jacob continued to thank a few more people before sitting back down and sharing a hug with his mom and mother-in-law. Jacob's father took the mic from Jacob a short while later.

"I think it's probably an appropriate time for Jacob and Rachel to have their first dance as a couple because knowing how my family are, after the main course is served, they will not be off the dancefloor." he laughed.

Jacob lead Rachel to the centre of the floor and they moved together. Both didn't quite fancy performing for their guests, so slow danced in each other's embrace while looking into other's eyes.

Aria watched the couple dance and looking lovingly at each other. Rachel was 22 and had just got married which left Aria questioning whether she'd be able to marry so young. She she had been in love when she was 16 until she broke up with her boyfriend but she'd never been able to fall in love ever since. As Aria let her thoughts drift, she also let her eyes and before she knew it she was gazing at Jason again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Were you planning on sitting here all day without saying hello to me?" Aria looked over her shoulder and saw Jason behind her.

Aria rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sit down if you want to." she patted the seat next to her.

"How have you been? I haven't see you for so long.." Jason sat down and pulled the seat closer to Aria.

"I know, it's been like five years.." Aria smiled as she rested her chin in her palm as she leaned onto the table with her elbow.

"You've been counting?" Jason teased. "You must have missed me if you've kept count." he told her smirking.

"Get over yourself." Aria laughed as she pushed his arm gently.

"You've kept yourself busy since you graduated from high school." Jason smiled as he spoke. "I remember seeing you a couple of times on the cover of a few magazines with a certain curly haired boy band member.

"Oh my.." Aria sighed and rested her forehead on the palm of her hand. "Please don't remind me." she told him with forced laughter.

"What was that all about? A small town girl with a big star.." Jason laughed.

"We met on my 19th birthday and started seeing each other for about a month.. maybe a little longer and then I found emails from him to other girls. As soon as I saw them, I walked out and never tried to contact him again." Aria explained.

"Did he try and contact you?" Jason asked.

"No.."

"Punk."

Aria sighed. "I know. I've learned to never get close to a guy too soon."

"Are you with anyone at the moment?"

Aria shook her head. "I split up with my boyfriend about three months ago."

"What happened?" Jason asked intrigued.

"I caught him stealing from me." Aria told him sadly.

"Seriously?" Jason raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Aria nodded sadly. "He would use my card to buy stuff online and he stole my grandma's necklace which she left to me when she died and he pawned it - pocketing all of the money."

Jason was about to reply when they were interrupted by Mike and Nicole who had gone to get themselves a couple of drinks from the bar which was in the sunroom.

"Mike.. and Nicole?" Jason asked as he could only vaguely remember her name.

"Jason. It's been a long time." Mike held out his hand to shake Jason's before sitting down.

"How have you two been?" Jason asked as he settled back into his seat as he and Mike caught up, while Aria and Nicole giggled and rolled their eyes at a couple of the stories they exchanged. Mike and Jason continued to catch up for a little while before Mike took offence at one of Jason's comments.

"You haven't changed at all dude. Ever since I've known you, you've always loved tall, pretty, blonde ladies." Jason said as Mike finished telling him about how he pursued Nicole.

"Haven't changed? I haven't changed?! Are you kidding me?" Mike raised his voice.

Jason sat forward and furrowed his brows. "Mike, chill out. I didn't mean that in a bad way. I can tell you've changed for the better. You're obviously more mature than our college days."

"Are you saying I was immature?" Mike asked. Clearly the alcohol had taken affect and he was looking for a fight.

"Honey, calm down." Nicole placed her hand on Mike's shoulder. She furrowed her brows and looked at Aria worriedly.

"And you're going to hit on my girlfriend, right in front of me?" Mike challenged, ignoring Nicole.

"Excuse me?" Jason defended himself. "How did I hit on your girlfriend?"

"Don't you call anyone else's girlfriend pretty. Just because you have money, you think you're entitled to say whatever you like to people." Mike grunted.

"I think we need to stop..." Jason took the beer bottle from in front of Mike. "...drinking and get some fresh air, before this gets way out of hand."

"He's right Mike. Let's go." Nicole grabbed Mike's hand as he went for the bottle which Jason had just taken. Nicole forcefully pulled on Mike's hand as she stood up to leave. Walking out with her drunk, angry boyfriend, Nicole lowered her head in shame as everyone turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"I'm going to take a walk." Jason told Aria.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aria asked as she rubbed her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"No. It's okay.." Jason quickly kissed Aria's cheek before leaving the room through the sunroom/bar which lead onto Nate's grounds. Aria blushed as Jason kissed her cheek, but the blush faded quickly as she watched him leave.

* * *

Jason came back in ten minutes later and was obviously in a better mood after getting some alone time in the beautiful grounds as he laughed and joked with Jacob and their group of friends. Happy that Jason hadn't let the situation with Mike dampen his mood, Aria turned around and replied to the number of texts she had received since she had last looked at her phone. Before she had the chance to reply to the last one, she felt someone's breath on the back of her ear.

"Aria, would you like to dance with me?" Jason leaned across behind Aria placing one hand on the back of Aria's chair and one hand on the table so he could talk quietly to her with nobody else listening.

Aria smiled a little before looking towards him. "Why don't you dance with Bethanie? I thought the best man always dances with the maid of honour.." Aria teased.

"The maid of honour has got it into her head that, she and the best man hook up on the night of the wedding." Jason replied.

Aria snorted. "You're lying.." she said as she took a sip of the pink lemonade in the other hand.

"I know. I just want to dance with you." Jason admitted.

"I'm not a big fan of dancing." Aria lied as she looked directly into Jason's eyes being careful not to knock the tip of his nose with hers.

"Now you're the one who's lying. I remember when you, Ali and the girls had sleepovers and you'd always been dancing around in the kitchen."

"That's only because we weren't in front of complete strangers. This room is full of people who have no idea who I am."

"No one will care, Aria. Have you seen Rachel's cousins?" Jason laughed. Rachel's cousins were on the dancefloor absolutely intoxicated and dancing like embarrassing Dads. To had to the hilarity of the scene, the music was perfect for couples to slow dance to - not single people to attempt to breakdance to.

Aria couldn't contain her laughter when she looked over at them. "Fine. If you really want me to dance with you, I will." Aria told him.

* * *

"What?" Jason questioned as he held Aria's waist with one hand and Aria's hand with the other.

"Nothing..." Aria replied quietly as she looked into Jason's eyes as they moved to the slow, soft music that was being played by the band.

"Come on. You look like you have something on your mind."

Aria looked up into Jason's eyes before looking back down at his lips. Taking her hand from his shoulder, Aria gently moved it along up to his neck to softly play with his hair at the back of his neck.

"I think.. I want to kiss you.." Aria bit on her lip anxiously awaiting Jason's response.

"You think?" Jason questioned as he slowly lowered his lips to meet hers.

Aria was in a daze when Jason's lips touched hers and didn't seem to notice Rachel and Jacob watching them smiling.

"I had no idea they knew each other." Rachel told Jacob.

"Neither did I. I'm happy for them though."

"So am I." Rachel cuddled Jacob as they watched Jason and Aria pull away from each other. Jason ran his fingers through Aria's hair before leaning down for another kiss.

"Well, well.." Jacob interrupted. "Look what we have here." Jacob smiled as he and Rachel reached Jason and Aria. "I had no idea you two knew each other."

Jason nodded. "Yep. We've known each other for nearly 10 years."

"That's a long time." Jacob commented.

"Aria, how come you never told me you knew Jacob's best friend?" Rachel asked as she came closer to hug Aria.

"I had no idea Jason and Jacob knew each other. Besides, today is the first time we've seen each other since I graduated high school." Aria replied as she and Rachel hugged each other.

* * *

"It's been a nice day." Jason commented as he walked Aria to her car a couple of hours after their dance and kiss.

"It's been beautiful." Aria replied as she searched through her clutch for her car keys.

"You look beautiful. I didn't tell you did I?"

Aria smiled. "Thank you."

Jason and Aria continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

"This is me." Aria told Jason as they reached her bmw.

"Wow. This is nice!" Jason commented.

"I know. It's a shame, she's not mine. She's a company car."

"Look at you, Rebel. Using your company car for your personal use." Jason teased.

"Shut up." Aria rolled her eyes laughing.

Both stayed silent as they looked at each other and waited for the other to say something.

"It's been nice seeing you after all this time." Jason said as Aria leaned against her door.

"Yeah, it has.." Aria smiled.

"I'd love to see you again. I don't want to wait another five years though..."

"Neither do I.." Aria replied before stepping forward and pressing her lips to Jason's.

Jason smiled into the kiss before taking Aria's face in her hands and kissing her with the same amount of passion.

"You have my number now. Use it." Aria told Jason breathlessly when she pulled away.

"I will. Don't you worry."

Aria smiled and turned to get into her car. Turning on the ignition, she smiled and waved at Jason before reversing and turning to leave the huge driveway of Nate's home. Jason watched her leave with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

A:N/ Hope you like it. Updates will be happening probably once every 3 weeks as I have other responsibilities which mean my time on the internet as a whole is limited. See you soon x_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Aria sat at her desk early on the Monday morning after Jacob and Rachel's wedding. Although she had a degree in fashion, she hadn't been able to obtain a job in that industry just yet and was currently working at the local bmw car showroom as a car saleswoman. Even though it wasn't Aria's dream, she was happy to work there if it was going to contribute to the repayments of her student loans. She thanked Mrs. Aldrin, the cleaner, as she placed a cup of coffee on Aria's desk with a couple of cookies. As Aria, looked through her diary for the day, her phone began to vibrate. Looking at her flashing screen, Aria smiled when she saw 'Jason' on the screen.

"Hi.." Aria smiled as she settled back into her chair.  
"Hey, how are you?"  
"I'm fine thank you. How are you?"  
"Tired. My mom called at 5am because she wants me to drive her to New York to go shopping..." Jason sighed.  
"Why doesn't she use the train? It's so much quicker."  
"She hates trains for some reason."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I have no idea why. Where are you anyway?"  
"I am at work."  
"It's 8.30. That's pretty early.."  
"You've never been to a bmw car showroom have you?" Aria giggled. "Our work day starts at 8.30 and finishes at 7 in the evening."  
"Oh man. So that means you'll be too tired to have dinner with me tonight."  
"Smooth." Aria praised Jason.  
Jason smirked. "What do say?"  
"Where do you want to go?" Aria asked as she sipped on her coffee.  
"Alessandro's at 8.30? I'll pick you up if you text me your address." Jason offered.  
"I'll see you later." Aria smiled before hanging up.

* * *

Aria finished work half an hour earlier than normal and decided to go to Hanna's for some fashion advice. This was her first date since she'd broken up with her ex and she really wanted to impress Jason. He was special to her and she wanted to look perfect.

"Where is he taking you?" Hanna asked as she and Aria sat on the ottoman in Hanna's walk in wardrobe.

"Alessandro's.."

"Wow! It's pretty expensive there. You're being spoiled on your first date. Imagine what it will be like when you actually get together?" Hanna wondered.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves.."

"Seriously? I know you like him. You've liked him for years. Don't lie to me. And he's liked you for longer."

"Let's no get too far ahead of ourselves.." Aria repeated.

"Fine." Hanna sighed before getting up and picking out a number of dresses. "I got given these when I went to the conference the other week. But they're a size too small, so they should fit you." Hanna held up a black David Meister sleeveless lace dress. "What do you rate it out of 10?"

"8.5.."

"Fair rating." Hanna put it back and showed Aria a mulberry Adrianna Papell lace overlay sheath dress. "This one?"

"8.5.."

"This one was pretty cheap. I didn't get given it but there was a designer from England who was trying to break into the fashion industry and I bought it to support her." Hanna held it up in front of her before looking at Aria. "It should fit you. I think you should wear it tonight."

Aria stood up next to Hanna. "Let me try it on. I can't keep saying 8.5 to all of your dresses." Aria took the dress and went into Hanna's ensuite which was at the other side of Hanna's bedroom.

Aria came out a couple of minutes later in Jessica Wright's Nina lace shift dress in navy.

"That's perfect, Aria!"

"You think?" Aria asked as she ruffled her hair a little.

"Hell yeah. Do you have any fillets for your bra?"

"No, why?" Aria asked as she looked down at her breasts.

"It doesn't matter. The designer had pretty big boobs so I think the dress was initially designed for a more ample cleavage. But don't worry I have a whole bunch of fillets in my lingerie drawer." Hanna stepped out off the wardrobe and walked to her lingerie drawer. Picking out her newest pair of fillets, she gave them to Aria to put into her bra. Stepping back, Hanna looked at Aria with her critical eye. Shaking her head, Hanna told Aria that big breasts didn't suit her.

"Oh thank God!" Aria sighed as she reached into the dress to take them out. "I hate wearing fillets."

"Shoes."

"My Alexander Wang heels that I wore to work today will go, don't you think?" Aria asked as she walked out of Hanna's room and downstairs to get them. Hanna followed her down. "How do I look?"

"He's going to have a hard time not trying to get you to go home with him tonight." Hanna smirked.

"Even if he wanted me to go home with him tonight, I can't. I'm up early tomorrow."

"Come on, Aria. You can be late to work at least once. Especially if it means you get to get to spend a steamy night with Jason DiLaurentis."

"Shut up and do my hair and make up, I have to get home soon so Jason can pick me up." Aria smiled as she walked back upstairs.

* * *

At exactly half past eight, Jason knocked on Aria's front door before taking a few steps back to look at the exterior of Aria's home and her wonderfully tended garden. A few seconds later, the front door opened.

"Wow..."

"Too much for Alessandro's?" Aria asked as she stepped out and locked her front door.

"You're perfect."

Aria blushed and took Jason's hand in hers.

The drive to Alessandro's took around twenty minutes when they arrived they were greeted in the valet lane by a teenager who was obviously working evenings to supplement his limited bank balance as a student. Aria stood on the walkway and watched as Jason gave his keys to the boy and exchanged it for a ticket. Jason smiled when he reached Aria, placing his hand on her lower back he lead them into the restaurant where a friendly greek waitress guided them to the table Jason had reserved earlier in the day.

"Would you like to look some wine? Or any other beverages before you order?" The waitress asked once Jason and Aria had sat down.

"We can have whatever you want, Aria." Jason told her.

"No, no. You get whatever you want.." Aria replied. "..can I just get a glass of white wine please?" Aria smiled at the waitress.

"Of course." The waitress turned to Jason and asked in her thick greek accent. "And for you Sir?"

"I'll just have a beer, could I get it in a chalice please?"

"Of course. I will be back soon. Here are the menus." The waitress handed them both menus before heading to the bar to get their drinks.

Jason and Aria waited for their food to arrive and made light conversation as they waited.

"How come I never saw you at the Hasting's leaving party last year?" Aria asked. Spencer and her entire family had moved to London after both Mr and Mrs Hastings were offered double the amount of money to do the same work they did in Rosewood over there instead. Spencer took the opportunity in her stride and decided to have a fresh start in a new country without all the memories she had from living in Rosewood and having to deal with 'A' for 4 years.

"I'm her dad's least favourite person in the world. I didn't get an invite. But even if I did, I wouldn't have gone, they don't deserve any animosity."

"Crap, I forgot. Sorry.."

"Don't worry about it." Jason smiled.

"Have you spoken to Spencer or Melissa?"

"I've tried to contact Spencer but she's always busy so it's hard.."

"What about Melissa?"

"We haven't spoken since we were 22. We probably never will. She's like her father. She didn't like the fact that I was biologically half a Hastings."

"They don't deserve you." Aria stated as she gazed at Jason.

Jason half smiled. It was one of the first times someone had acknowledged how Jason was mistreated by that family. "So, do you speak to Spencer a lot? What about Emily? I heard she moved to Texas the other month.."

"Spencer and I skype each other probably once a week. Yeah, I still text Emily virtually everyday. She loves it in Texas, I don't think she's planning on coming back home - which is bugging Hanna. Out of all of us, Hanna and Em were the closest, they were literally like sisters, they had lived together at one point.."

"It's tough losing someone you are so familiar with..."

Aria looked sadly at Jason. She knew he was talking about Alison.

"I still think about her everyday, you know." Aria told Jason as she bit on the inside of her lower lip.

"I do too.."

"I can't believe it's nearly 7 years since she went missing."

Jason nodded. "I think that's why my mum wanted me to take her shopping today. She needs something to keep her mind off the anniversary of Ali's disappearance.

"How was that trip?" Aria asked, trying to divert from the sad route their conversation was going down.

"Tiring." Jason sighed as he shook her head. "She literally shops until she has no energy left in her. I had no energy left in me after two hours and she carried on for another two.."

"Aww, but you still had the energy to come on a date with me." Aria teased as she ran her foot up and down Jason's calf.

"So this is a date? I thought it was just two friends having dinner.."

"After saturday, did you really think I'd come out with you to have dinner for us just to remain friends.."

Jason shook his head as he bit lightly on his bottom.

"Didn't think so.." Aria smiled.

The waitress came over with two plates of food balanced on her arms. She asked if they needed anything before heading back to the bar to get Jason a tall glass of lemonade. As the designated driver, he didn't want to drink anymore alcohol, he couldn't endanger anyone's lives - especially Aria's. Jason looked to his right when he saw a figure approaching them.

"Jason DiLaurentis!" a voice boomed.

"Alessandro. It's a nice place you've set up for yourself here." Jason praised as the men shook hands.

"Thank you. It's been a long process but I'm happy and so is my family. And who is this lovely lady you are with?" Alessandro smiled at Aria.

"This is Aria. My date for this evening.. and hopefully many evenings to come."

"He's such a charmer isn't he, my darling? It's nice to see you here."

"Aww thank you. You have a beautiful restaurant."

"Thank you dear. Jason, your lemonade." Alessandro placed the glass down. "No beers tonight?"

"Not when I have precious cargo to take home in one piece." Jason smiled at Aria who smiled at looked down at her lap.

"You're so charming and annoyingly handsome, Jason."

"I'm sorry." Jason laughed.

"You should be. How are you so handsome, son?" Alessandro squeezed Jason's shoulder.

"You'll have to ask my mother and father, Alessandro." Jason smiled.

"Isn't he handsome, Aria?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Aria replied as she looked at Jason before looking back to Alessandro.

"'Suppose so.' Looks like someone's playing hard to get. You might have to step up your game tonight, my boy."

"You got any tips?" Jason asked looking up at Alessandro.

"They're for me to know.." Alessandro tapped the tip of his nose. "..and for you to never find out." he tapped Jason's nose and laughed. "I'll let you eat now. I've taken up so much time. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you." Jason and Aria both said in unison.

"Bye bye." Alessandro walked away.

"He's super sweet and funny."

"He's a great guy."

* * *

As Jason and Aria waited for the valet guy to bring Jason's car round, Aria decided to voice what had been going through her mind while in the restaurant. "Whose house are we going back to tonight?" Aria flirted as she stood infront of Jason and placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him with lustful eyes.

"I live about five minutes away.."

"Looks like we're spending the night at yours then.." Aria stood on her tip toes and kissed Jason long and hard.

Jason's hands travelled down Aria's back to rest just above her bottom as they kissed. They were interrupted by the same teenager who had serviced them earlier in the evening. Jason exchanged his keys with a $10 tip for the boy, before driving off for a night of passion with a very special lady.

* * *

A:N/ I managed to squeeze an update in for you as the plans I had for tonight had fallen through. Hope you like it. I soooo wish I could write smut but I can't. I feel like this chapter would be so much better if I included some sexy times between Jason and Aria after their dtae but I can't, so I'm sorry :( see you in a few weeks x


	6. Chapter 6

Aria stirred awake and took a few seconds to realise she wasn't in her bedroom. Moving Jason's tanned arm which was slung over her as if he was embracing her as they slept, Aria pulled up the crisp sheet which was barely covering the pair of them, up to cover her naked self. Stealing the entire sheet, Aria stepped out of Jason's bed and looked for her phone. Her phone's battery had died so she climbed back into bed to plug it into Jason's charger that was at the side of the bed. Aria laid down and watched Jason's upper body rising and falling as he slept soundly. At the first sign of life, Aria checked her phone and nearly fell out of the bed when she saw the time.

"Jason! Jason!" Aria shook Jason to wake him. "Wake up, I need you to drive me home." she pleaded walking down to the bottom of the bed to pull on Jason's ankle.

"What's going on?" Jason grumbled as he rolled over onto his back.

"It's 8.30, I should be at work by now. Please drive me home."

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Jason smirked as he sat up in bed.

Aria sighed as she put her lingerie back on. "No. Where are my dress and shoes?"

"I think they're on the stairs.." Jason told her as he got out of bed and put a fresh pair of boxers on before going to his chest of drawers to get a tshirt and pair of jeans.

Aria rushed out of the bedroom and shouted back from downstairs, "Can you get my phone and bring it down with you please?"

Jason looked around his room for Aria's phone before he saw it on his charger. Walking out and down the stairs, he smiled at the sight of Aria looking frantically for her second shoe.

"It's there." Jason pointed to the table near the stairs which the house phone and directories were placed on.

"Thanks." Aria got down on the floor to quickly retrieve it. "Where are your keys? We need to go."

"Behind the phone. And why are you in such a rush? Did you not enjoy last night?" Jason asked with a smirk on his face as he pulled Aria close to him.

"Of course I enjoyed last night." Aria replied as Jason brought his lips down to meet Aria's as she looked up at him and spoke. Aria pulled away quickly and placed her soft finger on Jason's lips. "But I really, really need to get home and then go to work. I'm already late."

Jason groaned. "Come on then."

* * *

Aria met up with Hanna for a late dinner after she had finished work.

"You have to tell me everything about last night!" Hanna insisted.

"It was just dinner, Hanna. Nothing eventful happens at dinner."

"You know I want to know what happened after dinner." Hanna winked.

"Fine, we had sex." Aria admitted.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to resist you in that dress. Rating?"

"A girl never kisses and tells.." Aria smiled.

"Come on. It's just me. Was it an 8.5?" Hanna teased.

Aria laughed animatedly, catching on to Hanna's reference to her rating system last night. "No." she told her bluntly.

"Was he the best you've ever had?" Hanna asked cheekily.

Aria bit on her bottom lip and nodded.

"Give me details!" Hanna urged as she sat closer to Aria on the couch in Hanna's lounge where they were watching America's Next Top Model and eating linguine.

"I don't know what you want to know, Hanna!" Aria exclaimed before quickly taking a mouthful of the pasta.

"You're such a party pooper!"

"I know. Now hush, I want to watch this." Aria told Hanna with pasta still in her mouth as she rested her feet on the coffee table in front of them.

"Ergh, I hope you didn't talk with your mouthful on your date last night." Hanna pulled a face before resting her feet next to Aria's.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Of course I did." she replied sarcastically before taking another mouthful.

* * *

Jason was in his office at home when he felt his phone vibrating in his jeans pocket.

"Well, good evening, Doll Face. I thought it was the guy who called the girl after they hook up."

"Oh! It was just a hook up? I thought we were dating now.. after all you were the one who said you hoped there were 'many more dates to come'? Aria teased as she recalled Jason's exact words from last night.

"Ahhh! You remembered that.." Jason smiled.

"I did. It made me feel very special.." Aria smiled as she flicked through the channels of Hanna's tv.

"Is that Jason?" Jason could hear Hanna say from a distance in the background. "Let me talk to him!" she said excitedly as she came closer.

"Hanna, no.. Hanna.."

Jason laughed a little when he could hear them scuffling as Hanna tried to take the phone from Aria's hands.

"Hi Jason!"

"Hanna, how are you?"

"I'm well. How are you? It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, I.."

"Anywho!" Hanna interrupted. "How was your date with my bff last night?"

"It was great. I took her to Alessandro's. Have you been there before?"

"Alessandro's.." Hanna repeated in an approving tone. "No, I haven't. We will all have to go there on a double date or something.."

"Double date?" Jason questioned.

"Well I assumed you and Aria are dating now.."

"We are, I think. Who are you dating?" he asked.

"Mind your business. I'm just making friendly conversation before I ask you my next question.."

"What is it?" Jason sighed.

"Aria said you were the best lover she's ever had.." Hanna started.

"She did?" Jason smiled brightly.

"Hanna!" Jason could hear Aria shout.

"I just wanted you to run me through what happened after you went to dinner. Aria won't tell me."

"I don't follow a routine Hanna. I can't recall everything."

"You're letting me down, Jason."

"Do you get off hearing sex stories, you perv?" Jason joked.

"Absolutely!" Hanna smiled devilishly.

"Well, I don't disclose what happens in my bed Hanna. Sorry to disappoint. May I talk to Aria now?"

"If you must..."

"You're so annoying!" Jason heard Aria mutter.

Aria walked out of Hanna's lounge. "Hey, sorry about that. She's so invasive."

"Looks like it's something I'll have to get used to if you and I are going to be dating."

"Looks like it.." Aria replied with a huge smile on her face.

"So when do I get to see you next?" Jason asked.

"When do you want to see me?"

"I would say tonight but I don't want to tire you out again for the second night running. I can't have you oversleeping and missing your first two hours of work.."

"You do realise I'm not sex crazed.. I can be with you and not want to have sex." Aria told him as she sat on the bottom step of Hanna's stairs.

"We both know that's a lie. Who was the one that instigated all three rounds last night? Because it certainly wasn't me.."

Aria bit down hard on her lip when she thought about how badly she wanted and needed Jason last night. "Well that won't be happening tonight. I'm pretty sore." Aria moaned.

Jason smirked when he heard her telling him she was sore from last night. It was a definite confidence booster.

"Before you even think what I know you're gonna think, it's because I hadn't had sex for months so I need a little of time to adjust."

"I believe you." Jason smiled.

"Good."

"Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow?" Jason asked as he switched off his laptop and left his office.

"It will have to be quick because I only get an hour long lunch break." Aria stood up to go and get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"That's not a problem."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"Just text me twenty minutes before you want me to pick you up."

"I will."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

Another quick update for you. It is shorter than the others, so I'm sorry. The next update won't be until the start of october as it has a lot of content in it. I need to do some research for it too :-) See you next month x


	7. Chapter 7

"Aria, come on!" Jason shouted as he put his suitcase in the trunk of the taxi that had just arrived outside of the house they shared. "We have to leave now otherwise we'll miss our flight."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Aria shouted back as she wheeled her suitcase out of the front door. "Are you going to lock up?" she asked as she reached the cab.

Jason took Aria's case and put it in the trunk before racing up to the front door to lock it.

Today was the first day of Jason and Aria's eagerly awaited roadtrip which they had planned to do when they moved in with each other five months after they started dating. They had planned to fly to Washington, get a rental car from the airport, travel through Washington for two days, then head down south to towards Oregon and then finally finishing their trip in California.

"I'm so excited!" Aria squealed as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck when he got into the cab.

"Me too." Jason smiled as he tilted his head back to kiss Aria.

Aria moaned into the kiss before being abruptly interuppted by the driver. "Ma'am, you need to use your belt in my cab."

"Oh, sorry."

The journey to the airport took just over half an hour. When they reached there, the sun began to come out. "The sun is finally shining. This is a perfect start to our trip." Aria smiled.

"Yes, it is." Jason replied taking off his belt. "How much do we owe you?" Jason asked sitting forward to talk to the cab driver.

"You pre-booked the taxi 3 days ago right?" the man asked as he turned his head.

"Yeah, why?" Jason asked.

"We have a flat rate of $5 per 10 miles if booked early, so that will be..." the driver paused to calculate as he turned to look at the meter "..just $15 Sir."

"Awesome. Thank you very much." Jason handed the man three $5 bills.

"Thank you, Sir. I've just popped open the trunk. Do you need help with your luggage?"

"I think we'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Thank you!" Aria left the vehicle and walked onto the sidewalk waiting as Jason removed their luggage from the cab.

* * *

Jason and Aria got into their rental car and headed to the hotel they had booked to stay at for the night. Unpacking their luggage and taking a shower to freshen up, Jason and Aria planned their day in Washington DC. They planned to go to the White house and then head to Georgetown to have a little tour of the beautiful place where they would meet one of Jason's old university friends for dinner.

"There are so many tourists here." Aria commented as she and Jason walked past a group of people who were talking in posh London accents with a group of irish men.

"Well the president of the great United States of America does live here, Aria." Jason told her as they walked hand in hand.

"I know that. I just never expected so many people to be fascinated with a building."

"It's just one of those things.. Now do you want me to take your photo in front of it?"

"Do you want me to have my photo taken in front of it?" Aria asked releasing her hand from Jason's.

"Yeah, why not!" Jason smiled.

"Fine." Aria grumbled. Standing as close as she could near the perimeter of the grounds of the building, Aria crossed her arms and looked stone faced at Jason's camera, knowing it would piss him off.

"Come on, Aria." Jason chastised as he looked through the camera lens.

"I'm not having this photo by myself." she told Jason adamantly.

"Excuse me. Would you like me to take a photo of you both?" a kind older gentleman standing near Jason asked.

"That would be great. Thank you." Jason replied handing him the camera. Stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Aria, he squeezed her tight. "Would you mind taking another?" Jason asked after he saw the flash.

"Sure. You ready?"

Jason nodded.

"3,2,1.." Just as the older man said 1, Jason leant down and licked Aria's face.

"I knew that would make you smile." Jason tapped Aria's bottom before walking to get his camera from the other man. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." The man laughed clearly amused by what Jason had just done.

"Did you want to head to Georgetown now?" Jason asked as he looked at the camera.

"Yeah, let's go." Aria walked towards Jason and linked her arm with his.

Jason and Aria enjoyed a silent walk to their rental car. Before getting in it, Jason stopped a young woman who was passing to ask for an estimated time duration to get to Georgetown from where they were.

"It's literally 3 miles away. It's so easy to walk to. You would probably be better off walking there because of the mass of traffic there is around here.." she told him.

"Which direction should we start walking in?"

"Just head toward that building right there.. and keep on going. There should be signs." The woman pointed.

"And it's definitely only 3 miles away?" Jason asked.

"Definitely. I've walked there before."

"Thank you for your help." Jason smiled before the woman walked away.

Jason and Aria headed in the direction the woman had pointed them to. "You have to tell me about Derek? I don't know anything about him. How am I meant to talk to him over dinner if all I know about him is his name and where he went to school.."

"He's been an accountant since he graduated. First he lived in Orange County for a while then he moved here. He's got a son but the boy's mother doesn't let them see each other so he'll probably be seriously bitter about her and will most likely have a foul mouthed rant about her, so prepare yourself for that. He enjoys soccer and baseball like I do. He and I both dated the same girl at the same time which we were annoyed about at first but now we think it's hilarious."

"You dated the same girl? What? When was this?" Aria laughed.

"When we were at Harvard..."

"I can't believe there were girls like that there. I'd expect them to all be introverts who study a lot and keep them selves to themselves."

"I never had you down to someone who stereotyped." Jason teased.

"Come on, Jason! A Harvard girl playing two friends. Who would even think that was possible? No one."

"She played us well." Jason commented.

"What was her name?"

"Jennifer."

"What does she do now?"

"Her major was in psychology so she's probably in the criminal or children behavioural field."

"I hope I can live up to this super intelligent girl."

"She doesn't even compare to you." Jason kissed Aria's head as they walked. "You're so much more perfect."

"Thanks baby!" Aria stopped walking and pulled Jason's head towards hers placing a long, hard passionate kiss to them.

"That was pretty nice.." Jason smiled. "Do I get more of that later?"

"Of course." Aria smiled as they began to walk together again. "How far until we get there?" Aria moaned.

"Your little legs can't take much walking can they?"

"Short jokes? And you want more kisses later. Not the way to go.."

Jason smirked. "That was affectionate baby. By little I meant cute."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not." Jason laughed. "Let me ask this man how far until we get to Georgetown." Jason let go of Aria's hand and knocked on a random man's car window.

* * *

"Jason. Jason. Listen.." Aria sat up quickly in their caravan which they had rented for the night. Oregon was truly beautiful and the couple wanted to be outdoors while they slept. Outdoors in the serene scenery. They couldn't find a campsite with tents so they settled for a caravan park instead. A cosy caravan situated deep in the woods which were perfectly safe to stay in.

"What is it?" Jason asked as he lay down with his eyes closed.

"I think there's an animal trying to get in here." Aria bit on her fingernails nervously.

"The doors and windows are closed. We're safe. It can probably just smell the food in here. Let's just go to sleep." Jason moaned.

"Jason, I can't.."

"Aria.." Jason interrupted. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Jason looked at Aria as she placed her head back down on her pillow.

"Do you want me to put the tv on to drown out the noises from whatever is outside?" he sighed seeing her sad face.

"I'll do it." Aria crawled to the bottom of their bed and turned on the tiny tv which was on the table infront. Crawling back up to the top of the bed, she smiled when she saw Jason's arms open for her to cuddle next to him. "What do you think is outside?" she asked.

"Probably a fox or raccoon.." Jason yawned.

"I was worried it might be a mountain lion or something." Aria told him.

"No, baby, I don't think they live around here."

"Thank God."

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Jason asked looking at Aria.

"I forgot what we were going to do.."

"We're going on that trail. It will be like our first little adventure together." Jason smiled as he ran his fingertips over Aria's shoulder.

"As long as the weather is good, I'm sure I'll enjoy getting to trek around mountains and trails with you by my side." Aria giggled as she pressed a kiss to Jason's ear.

Jason and Aria slept until 7am that morning before waking and getting ready to meet their guide who was in charge of all Jason and Aria could choose to take part in.

"Good morning Campers. I hope you all slept well. Today, you have the opportunity to park take in over six different recreational activities. If you choose to do them all, I'm sorry but you will have to spend another night with us to complete them. Now, we have NO objections whatsoever for you staying longer so it's all up to you. You can do one activity or you can go five. It's all up to you." The leader handed them all a piece of paper with a list of activities on for them to check off.

"Thank you." Jason thanked the leader as he took the checklist from him. "What interests you on here?"

Aria looked down at the paper in Jason's hands. "Windsurfing would be pretty cool. Mammal watching? Is that like whales?"

"Probably."

"I want to do that nine mile bike trail. I need to workout because I haven't been to the gym for two weeks so that should be amazing for my legs.."

"So, windsurfing, whale watching and the bike trail."

"The hike too." Aria added.

"So, we've got four things to do today.."

"Today? We're not staying another night?" Aria furrowed her brows.

"We're not booked to stay another night. I don't know if we can change our booking agreements."

"We can ask someone once we've finished though. I mean you haven't booked us anywhere else to stay yet, have you?"

"No, not yet. I was just planning on doing it as we went further on our trip."

Jason and Aria made sure that they took part in the hike and bike trails first so that they could use up most of their energy doing the most strenuous activities out of the four they had chosen to do. The bike trail had been harder than Aria had initially thought so they had to take an hours break so that she could recover. Jason of course took the ride in his stride as he was used to riding bikes all day after he took a trip to Hawaii where he road along the coast for a week. The bike trail was 16 miles long - 8 miles there and 8 miles back. 'There' being the top of a mountain face with gorgeous views of national parks and lakes. Jason and Aria had stopped after riding for around 7 miles. Aria lay on some grass with her legs resting over Jason's lap. Jason gently massaged them as Aria closed her eyes for a little while.

"You know we don't have to complete this trail.."

"What? Of course we do. I don't give up." Aria opened her eyes and sat up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Let's go then." Jason stood up and held out his hands for Aria to take so she could get up. "We've been riding for 3 hours already and if we go at the pace we've been going at we might be back at camp by 2pm which means we will be able to start and finish the hike by 6."

"Let's go." Aria and Jason got back on their bikes and rode for miles and miles before getting back to camp by 2.30 and starting their hike at 3. By the time they had finished, they were both too exhausted to do anything except sleep. Thankfully, their caravan hadn't been booked so, Jason and Aria were able to stay there for another night. They went windsurfing the next morning, shared a delicious lunch and then went mammal watching on a pretty boat afterwards.

* * *

Gutted to be leaving Oregon, they packed up their rental and drove down to the sunny state of California where their first stop was lunch with a friend of Jason's in the gorgeous San Francisco. Mark, Jason's friend, owned a great Thai food restaurant which was very popular. He was a happy, family man who gushed about how his teenage daughter was now in her senior year of high school and his wife was expecting a baby boy any day. It pleased Jason to see Mark so happy and successful as he'd always thought he'd never amount to anything or find love. They spent an hour with him before his wife called asking for him to bring her something to eat. They wished Mark good luck and promised they'd make another trip to see him once the baby was born and settled.

After lunch, Jason and Aria headed back to the motel they were staying at for the night to rest, recuperate and make love.

"Baby, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Jason asked as they lay in bed at their motel a few hours after finishing their late lunch with Jason's friend Mark.

"Where do you want to go?" Aria asked as she rested her head on Jason's bare chest.

"I feel like italian food tonight.."

"You always feel like italian food.." Aria smiled as she lifted herself further and propped herself up on her forearms.

"Can you blame me?"

Aria shrugged. "It is pretty good."

"So are we going out tonight?" Jason asked running his hands along her obliques.

"Yep." Aria quickly pecked Jason's lips before rolling off him and heading into the shower.

Jason and Aria walked out of their motel together, hand in hand, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the town they were in. It was 8.30pm and the busker who was sitting outside a coffee shop four hours ago was still playing his heart out. Before Jason and Aria passed him, Jason took out his wallet. He thought the busker was dedicated and deserved something, most would play somewhere for an hour and then move on elsewhere. Jason put the $5 dollar note in the buskers case which was full of spare change. The busker looked up when he saw the note and smiled brightly at Jason and Aria.

"Thank you Sir!"

"You're welcome." Jason replied with a smile before he and Aria carried on walking.

"My mom called while you were in the shower.."

"What did she say? Does she miss you already?" Jason asked as he guided Aria into the italian restaurant the receptionist at their hotel had recommended.

"Mike's girlfriend's pregnant." Aria told him.

"Really?" he replied with raised eyebrows.

Aria nodded. "She's going to get it terminated though."

"Ahhh.." Jason didn't have anything to say on the sticky situation Mike and his girlfriend were in. It was their decision. Having a baby would be a huge life altering event.

"My mom's upset. She's never agreed with abortion."

"I understand it's completely Mike and his new girlfriend's fault for being reckless but they would still be reckless if they kept the baby but truly felt that they were not ready for that responsibility. When I was Mike's age, there's no way I would have been prepared to be a father. I think your mom just has to realise, maybe abortion isn't the worst thing this girl could do.."

"You have a point."

"Good evening, Sir. Good evening, Madame. Is it just the two of you this evening?" The maitre d' asked from behind Aria.

"Yes, it is." Aria smiled turning around.

"Please, follow me."

Jason and Aria followed the maitre d' to a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant.

"Thank you." Jason thanked as he pulled Aria's seat out for her.

"I will give you time to order your food but in the mean time would you like me to bring you any drinks?"

"Can we have a bottle of red wine please?"

"Of course. A bottle of red for you both." The maitre d' repeated so that Aria could affirm or amend the order.

"I will be back in a moment."

Jason and Aria enjoyed their evening at the Italian restaurant and the food was just as delicious as the receptionist at their hotel had said. They both spent the next day exploring San Francisco before heading further south of California. Two weeks later, they flew back home, tanned, happy and eager to share their photos with their friends and family. When they got home, they went straight to Ella's to give her the gifts they had bought for her and to spend time with her as she'd been alone for a while after Mike began spending more and more time away from home. They ended up staying over at Ella's as they'd both fell asleep from the exhaustion of being on the road for over three weeks. Exhaustion hit Jason the hardest as he had been the one who was driving the rental car everywhere they went.

* * *

A:N/ I didn't research for this chapter like I said I would in the last chapter. I hope it's okay. See you soon x


	8. Chapter 8

Four months later, Jason and Aria sat in Ella's back garden watching Ella's new gay best friend flipping burgers on the bbq. Ella and her friend Charlie had dated once but called it off when Charlie admitted she was just his beard to cover up for the fact that he was gay. Although Ella was hurt she was being used, she had genuinely grown close to Charlie and just couldn't bear to not see or speak to him anymore. They had both agreed to forget about their relationship and carry on their lives as the good friends that had become. Jason sat on one of the patio chairs with Aria sitting on his lap who was running her fingers lightly through Jason's hair as they engaged in a quiet, private conversation. Jason said something to Aria and she threw her head back as she laughed hysterically.

"They love each other so much." Ella commented to Charlie as she handed him a bottle of beer.

"Is it weird to say I'm jealous of them?" Charlie asked as he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"No. I am too. I wish my ex-husband had been as loving as Jason is."

"I wish I had a husband." Charlie moaned.

"Oh, Charlie..."

"Even a boyfriend for a month would be nice. It's so hard to find gay men here." he admitted while taking a swig of his beer.

"This town is too small to find anyone. Jason and Aria were lucky they knew each other through Jason's sister Alison. They wouldn't have known of each other's existence if she hadn't been around while Aria was growing up."

"So, I need to get out of Rosewood?"

"Yeah, why not? I don't mean move your entire life but expand your social circle."

"I don't see why not..." Charlie shrugged before taking another swig. "It's just daunting trying to fit in somewhere else when you know absolutely nobody."

"Sometimes we have to step out of our comfort zone to get what we want."

"That's true. Fair point." Charlie looked over his shoulder to ask Jason and Aria if they were ready to eat.

"Yeah, I'm starving, Charlie!" Aria called back. "It's my birthday tomorrow." Aria smiled at Jason.

"It is?" Jason asked not paying Aria much attention.

"Yeah. You should know. I'll be 23."

"Nice." Jason nodded. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

Aria got off Jason's lap and watched him stand and walk off towards Ella and Charlie. Aria stared at him sadly. She couldn't believe he didn't seem to care that it was her birthday in less than a day. Shaking off her emotions, she made her way down the garden to Ella, Charlie and Jason. As the four of them began to eat their barbecued food, Mike and his new girlfriend turned up.

"Jason, Aria, Charlie. This is Mike's new girlfriend Shenae." Ella introduced Mike's girlfriend to them.

"It's nice to meet you all. Mike's mentioned you all alot."

"It's nice to meet you too." Aria smiled. "Can I get you both something to eat?"she asked standing up.

"Aww, don't worry. We'll sort ourselves out." Shenae gestured for Aria to stay seated.

"No, sit down. You're the guest here." Aria stepped away from the table, taking two plates with her as she went to the bbq.

Mike shook Jason's hand as he and Shenae sat down near him at the table.

"So, you're Aria's boyfriend." Shenae started to talk to Jason as Mike spoke to his mom.

"I am." Jason nodded.

"Mike has only good things to say about you. He says Aria is lucky to have you in her life."

"Thanks Mike." Jason smiled. "I'm lucky to have a second chance with her." Jason told Shenae.

"Second chance?"

"Yeah, the first time we kissed. She had a boyfriend. I didn't know. So when I found out, I let her get on with her life without me in it."

"Awww!" Shenae looked sympathetically at Jason.

"Don't be sorry for me." Jason laughed. "I've been with her for just over a year and a half now."

"Congratulations!"

"That's not that long of a relationship compared to some people I know."

"It's way longer than I've ever managed so I'm impressed."

"Here you are." Mike and Shenae turned their heads to the sound of Aria's voice.

"Thank you." They said in unison as they took the plates from Aria's hands.

Jason and Aria were the first to finish their food and sat back in their seats as they engaged in conversation with Ella, Charlie, Mike and Shenae. Aria was still pissed that Jason wasn't bothered about her birthday but felt comforted when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and him placing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

Jason and Aria lay in bed that same night. Jason was watching the soccer highlights on his iPad as Aria lay next to him reading a book she had found in her cardboard box of books after nearly 10 years of purchasing it.

"How's the book?" Jason asked taking out his earphones and locking his iPad.

"It's not bad. I'm nearly finished. It feels weird reading it after seeing the movie first."

"What is it?"

"Bridget Jones: Edge of Reason."

"Oh yeah. My mom used to watch those movies with my aunt when she came round when I was younger."

"I don't know any woman who hasn't watch one of those movies at least once." Aria yawned and stretched out her back.

"Tired?"

Aria nodded. "And stiff. My whole body aches."

"Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"As long as you're good."

"Of course I am. I'm a registered massage therapist."

"No you're not." Aria laughed as she rested her head on her pillow.

"Fine. But I have a qualification is sports therapy."

"No you don't. You never went to Harvard for sports."

"It was a qualification I took while I was at high school."

"Okay." Aria sat up in bed. "Do I need to take my clothes off?"

Jason smirked. "Yes."

"Do I really have to take my clothes off or are you just being a complete perv?"

"Both. I'll get a towel and some oils." Jason said as he got out of bed.

Aria took off her clothes and lay at the foot of their bed in her bra and knickers as she waited for Jason to come back. Jason had gone into the utility room downstairs where the towels, linens and cleaning fluids were kept, as well as different types of oils Jason had collected over the years. Digging into the box of oils, Jason picked out the almond and jojoba oil. Taking that bottle and a couple of towels, Jason made his way back upstairs before stopping at the guest room which he quickly entered and retrieved a small box.

"I thought I said you have to take your clothes off."

"There's no way I was getting completely naked, Jason. I know you can't control yourself when I have no clothes on." Aria smiled up at him as she lay at the foot of the bed. "And honestly, I have no energy to have sex with you tonight."

"Alright. Fine. Get up, baby. I need to put this towel down."

Jason lay the pink towel down before stepping back so that Aria could lie down again. Aria's short statue meant that she could lie horizontally and not have her feet hanging over the side of the bed. Taking advantage of the space behind Aria, Jason knelt on the bed as she began to massage oil into Aria's feet and ankles. Gradually moving up, Aria moaned when he began to massage her lower back.

"That feels good. There's so much tension in that part of my body."

"I can tell." Jason told her as he made small circles on her lower back with his palm.

Jason continued going all the way up her body leaving her arms until last.

"I could literally fall to sleep right now. This has been amazing."

"It's not over just yet. Try to stay awake for me."

Taking Aria right arm, Jason made long, pressured strokes up and down multiple times before taking her hand and massaging that - taking care with her knuckles. Walking around to the side of the bed so that he was infront of Aria he placed the little box he had picked up beforehand on the bed next to his right hand. Taking Aria's left arm he began to massage it just like he had done with her right arm. Massaging her left hand with his left hand, he took a ring from the box next to him and slipped it onto Aria's finger. Feeling the cool object on her skin, Aria looked up and her heart stopped for a second.

"Marry me?" he asked gently and sincerely.

Aria looked up from the band on her finger and gazed into Jason's eyes. Shaking her head, she managed to get out the words, "You're.. not .. being serious.." shakily.

"I am." he replied as she tucked a piece of stray hair behind Aria's ear. Aria blushed when she saw him take her left hand in his and kiss the knuckle above where her ring was placed.

Taking Jason's hand from hers, she held it so that his palm was facing the ceiling. She lightly traced the infinity sign on his palm before leaning forward to kiss him.

Pulling away from one another by just an inch. Jason asked, "Is that a yes?" as Aria continued to trace on his palm. Aria giggled and bit on her bottom lip.

"Yes!" she replied excitedly before leaning forward to kiss Jason again. "I love you." she mumbled against his lips.

* * *

Aria woke up relaxed, smooth, happy and even more in love on her 23rd birthday. Getting up out of bed, she smiled when she saw Jason sleeping soundly. Walking into her walk in closet to get a silk night robe, she spotted an envelope on the ottoman in the centre of the space. Opening it, she beamed when the tickets inside were two plane tickets to go to Italy that very day. Walking back out with her robe and the tickets, she climbed on top of Jason to wake him up. Jason stirred a little when Aria got on top of him.

"Jason?" Aria leant down and kissed his jaw. Aria straddled Jason's hips as she waited for him to fully waken. A few moments later, Jason's bright green eyes opened. "You knew I'd say yes?" she asked as she held up the tickets.

"I took a risk." he smiled before sitting up. "Good morning, Fiancee." Jason kissed Aria.

Aria giggled before kissing him back. "We better start packing if we're going to get to the airport on time."

"We have time." Jason smirked before flipping Aria over so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

* * *

A:N/ I can't sleep so I managed to squeeze another chapter out for you. See you soon x


	9. Chapter 9

A:N/ I used google translate to write in Italian, so don't shoot me if some of the things I've written don't make sense :) I will put the Italian - English translations in brackets in a A:N down at the bottom. The translations won't be entirely accurate as I used the translator a few days before editing this chapter, meaning that I don't remember clearly the exact words I imputed .

* * *

The 9 hour flight plus time zone difference meant that Jason and Aria arrived in Rome at around 7pm. As the day was nearly over, they decided to just spend the evening at their hotel and go for dinner at the restaurant on the ground floor. The maitre d' informed them that there would be a half an hour wait for the next table for two. Instead of going back up to their room, the decided to wait at the bar and have a couple of drinks together.

They sat at the bar with a drink each. "You're so beautiful you know.." Jason told Aria as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I know. You tell me all the time." Aria smiled as she took Jason's hand from the side of her face and held it in her lap. The couple gazed at each other as Aria subconsciously ran her fingertip on Jason's palm making patterns all over it.

* * *

The next morning, Jason and Aria went to Castel Sant'Angelo which was also known as Hadrian's mausoleum. It was beautiful. They enjoyed wandering through the castle together, both listening to the rented headsets they had which translated the tour into English, although they didn't listen to them 100% of the time, they were helpful for when Jason and Aria wanted to know more about something that had intrigued them. They found a lovely restaurant on the 2nd floor but neither were hungry enough to eat there. Making the most of all levels of the castle meant that they were there for about two hours. Jason and Aria's breath was taken away when they got to the very top of the castle. The views were absolutely stunning and Jason couldn't help taking photos from there.

Jason and Aria walked to the Trevi fountain after they had left the castle. Rome was too beautiful to not walk around in. All the architecture, buildings, people.. it all made Rome so special. Using a bus or taxi would not give them the experience they both craved from their visit.

"This has been the best birthday present I've ever had. Thank you." Aria smiled as she got up on her tip toes to kiss Jason.

Jason wrapped his arms around Aria's waist and picked her up to save her having to put strain of her toes. "It's an engagement celebration too." he mumbled against her lips.

"I still can't believe you proposed." Jason put Aria down as she spoke. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" asked beaming and running her hands down his chest.

"I want nothing more." he smiled before leaning down to kiss Aria. "Have you told your mom yet?"

Aria's shock caused her eyebrows to lift high. "I haven't even told her we're here." Aria held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

Jason pulled out his phone and watched Aria quickly input her mom's number.

"Hi mom, it's Aria."  
"Hi honey. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. There's something I forgot to tell you. Well two things.."  
"What are they?"  
"Jason and I aren't at home. We've gone to Rome."  
"Rome?! When did you go?" Ella asked excitedly.  
"We arrived last night."  
"I hope you're having a wonderful time."  
"We are." Aria replied as she walked around in a little circle.  
"What was the second thing?" Ella asked.  
"We're actually here celebrating my birthday and something else.."  
"Oh my God.." Ella said quietly sensing that this next thing was going to shock her.  
"Jason proposed!" Aria told her mom excitedly.  
"He did?! I didn't realise he'd propose so quickly after asking for my permission.."  
"He asked for your permission?' Aria asked as she turned to look up at Jason who was gazing down at her.  
"I came to see me about five days ago."  
"That's very sweet."  
"It was. I thought it was very respectful of him. My friends' daughter's boyfriends never approached the parents before proposing. He impressed me."  
"I'm glad he did. We'll be home in two days. So we will come and see you then."  
"Have a fantastic next few days."  
"Thanks mom. See you soon." Aria hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Jason asked as Aria handed him his phone.

"She said she thought it was very respectful that you asked for her permission to marry me and that by doing that you impressed her.." Aria smiled and rubbed her thumb on Jason's cheek as she cupped his face.

"That's good. I'm glad I'm already on the right side of my future mother-in-law."

Jason and Aria walked closer to the fountain. Wanting a photo of them both, Jason approached a man who was standing near them with another woman who Jason assumed was his wife.

"Mi scusi signore, vuole scattare una foto della mia fidanzata e io?" Jason asked.

"Certo, posso scattare una foto."

Jason handed the older looking man his iPhone. He wrapped his arm around Aria's waist and pulled her into his side. Aria wrapped her right arm around Jason's back and rested her left hand on his chest. Aria looked up at Jason who was looking at the man opposite them, waiting for him to take the photo. She admired her future husband. He was a handsome man. She couldn't deny that. Unconsciously, she began to smile and bite lightly on the tip of her thumb as she continued to admire the man who held her in his arms.

"Bella foto!" The older man's voice pulled her out of her gaze.

"Grazie.." Jason walked towards the man to take his iPhone back. "How come I'm the only one looking at the camera?" Jason asked as she showed Aria their photo when he walked back to her.

"Why are you complaining? That's a gorgeous photo. Way more natural." Aria wrapped both arms around Jason's waist. "Look how in love with you I look.." she said in her sing-song voice.

"You love me so much." Jason smiled as she leaned down to kiss Aria.

"I do. I do." she replied kissing him back.

"You know what this photo would be perfect for?" Jason said as Aria unwrapped her arms from him.

"What?"

"The announcement of our engagement." he told her looking down at her.

"Ahh! I never thought of that! How do you want to announce it?" Aria asked tucking her hand into the crook of Jason's elbow as she lead them closer to the fountain so that they could make a wish together.

"I haven't even thought about it properly yet."

"There's no rush." she smiled when they got there.

* * *

Aria was thrilled when she found out that she was able to go to the spa in the hotel to get as many treatments as she desired. As she sat down to get a manicure, Aria snapped a photo on her phone to make Hanna jealous. Uploading it onto instagram, she got a surprise because of all the likes and comments she was getting. Taking a look at the photo she realised what they were all excited about. She'd taken a photo of her left hand with her beautiful engagement ring on.

Calling Jason, she felt bad that he had wanted to possibly announce the engagement in a more formal way.  
"Jason.." Aria said quietly, biting on the inside of her lower lip.  
"Yes, my love."  
"I accidentally did something. Don't get mad."  
"What did you do?" Jason yawned.  
"So, I'm getting a manicure right now.."  
"I know.." Jason urged Aria to carry on.  
"And I uploaded a photo onto instagram to make Hanna jealous. But I uploaded the photo of my left hand and now everyone knows that we're engaged. I'm sorry I messed up your plans to announce it. Will you forgive me?"  
"It's fine. I didn't even have one idea about how to announce it myself. So don't be sorry about it baby."  
"Okay, good. I'm glad you're not mad."  
"I could never be mad. Anyway, it wouldn't be fair of me to restrict you on revealing it."  
"That's true.." she agreed.  
"Enjoy the rest of your treatments and I'll see you upstairs soon."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Aria made her way back up to their room an hour later.

"Hey baby." Jason yawned when he saw Aria enter the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she padded her way from the door towards the bed.

"Watching Criminal Minds.. in Italian.." he replied briefly looking at her before looking back at the screen.

"Can you understand it?" Aria asked when she reached the bed.

Jason nodded as Aria lay down next to him on the bed.

"I'm so envious that you can speak and understand Italian. Who taught you?"

"Grandma D.." Jason wrapped an arm around Aria's waist as she cuddled close to him.

"Will you teach me?"

"I don't see why not." he replied, tapping his fingers on Aria's waist as he continued to watch the show.

"I can't wait. Do you know Swedish as well?"

"Nope." Jason replied as he yawned again.

"How does your mom feel about that?"

"I think she would have liked Ali and I to have learned but because we had no Swedish family to talk to we thought there was no point.."

Aria could see Jason's eyes become sleepy. Not wanting to keep him from getting some rest, she stopped talking, turned the volume down on the tv and just watched him as his eyes finally closed and his chest started to rise and fall rhythmically. Before she knew it, Jason began to move from the position he had fallen asleep in and was now on his front with his arm stretched out slightly as if he was searching for something to hold onto while he was dreaming. Taking it as Jason looking for her, Aria decided to take the opportunity she settled down next to him to take 40 winks of her own before they headed out for dinner.

Aria woke thirty minutes later. Running her fingers through Jason's hair, she leaned over to kiss Jason's earlobe as she whispered that they needed to wake up and get ready for dinner.

"Already?" he mumbled as he hugged a pillow close to his face.

"Yeah. We need to get showered and it will take a while to walk there. We can't lose our table there tonight." Aria leaned down to kiss his ear again. "Come on."

"Can we shower together?" Jason asked with his eyes still closed.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Aria bit on her lip as she knew exactly what would happen if they got into the shower together. "We'd never get to the restaurant on time."

* * *

Jason and Aria loved the next couple of days in Rome. It was so much nicer being there together than being in America with all of the people they knew. In Rome, they had no worries. In Rome, they had nobody to stress them out. As soon as the plan landed back in New York, Jason and Aria caught a train home and then went straight to Ella's like Aria had said that they would.

* * *

A:N/ Translations

"Mi scusi signore, vuole scattare una foto della mia fidanzata e io?" (Excuse me Sir, will you take a photo of my girlfriend and I?)

"Certo, posso scattare una foto." (Of course, I can take a photo.)


	10. Chapter 10

"Hanna, how many bikinis have you packed?" Aria asked as she held her phone to her ear using her shoulder while folding her clothes and putting them into one of her suitcases.  
"Like 12.." Hanna replied as she lay in bed after finally packing her luggage.  
"12?! I don't even have half of that.."  
"Just take whatever you have. I doubt I'll wear all of mine anyway."  
"Okay. 5 is enough for 10 days if I alternate the days I wear them right?"  
"Yeah, yeah. It will give them time to dry before you wear them again."  
"Ah yeah, that's true."  
"How do you only have 5 bikinis? What happened to all the ones you wore in Hawaii?" Hanna got off her bed and walked to her dresser to look at the photo of her and Aria in Hawaii on Emily's 23rd birthday last summer.  
"These are the ones I wore in Hawaii.."  
"When our holiday is over, I seriously need to take you shopping."  
Aria laughed. "Okay, Han.." Aria closed one of her suitcases. "Did Caleb show you the photos of the hotel?"  
"No!" Hanna moaned. "He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

Jason and Caleb had booked a holiday together without letting any of the ladies have any input in the organisation of it. All they were told was the location, duration and time of the flights. They were all going to Halkidiki in Greece together for 10 days.

"You're going to love it." Aria told Hanna.  
"Jason showed you?!"  
"Yeah, but I had to pay him first." Aria bit on her lip and smiled.  
"Slut." Hanna commented knowing exactly what Aria did to get Jason to show her photos of the hotel after Caleb and Jason were adamant that they wouldn't reveal anything.  
Aria burst out laughing. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."  
"Your man would reveal top government secrets if it meant he was gonna get a bj because of it. Are you sure you're not getting married to a 16 year old? He's such a little boy.."  
"Hanna!" Aria laughed. "Don't be mad that he can't resist me." Aria smirked knowing that Hanna was pretty bummed that she was the only person who didn't know anything about the holiday.  
Jason quietly entered his and Aria's bedroom. Aria continued to talk to Hanna on the phone but nearly dropped it when she felt two strong arms coil and squeeze around her upper torso while kisses were pressed behind her earlobe.  
"Hanna, I have to go.." Aria giggled lightly as Jason's kisses tickled her before hanging up.

"What were you two talking about?" Jason asked as he peppered kisses along Aria's shoulder.

"Nothing important." she replied as she rested her head back.

"Were you talking about me?" he asked as his kisses went back to her neck and ear.

"Maybe.." Aria smiled.

"What were you saying?" Jason asked before biting lightly on Aria's lobe.

"Nothing, it was Hanna.." Aria giggled. Aria's ears were particularly sensitive and Jason damn well knew it.

Jason released Aria from his arms so that she could turn around to face him. "Are you going to tell me what she said?" he asked as he placed his hands on Aria's hips.

Aria pressed her body up against Jason's and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No."

"How come?"

"Do you tell me everything Caleb says about me and Hanna?"

Jason shook his head.

"I'm not telling you what she said about you then.." Aria smirked.

Jason sighed. "Fine." he looked over Aria's head and noticed she hadn't finished packing. "We're leaving in 8 hours. Why are you not packed yet?"

"I am! I just have to put everything in my suitcases."

"Total contradiction but whatever."

"Mmmeh.." Aria made a noise she had the tendency to make when Jason commented about things she didn't care about.

Jason laughed. "Why do you always make that noise? It's not even human." he smiled.

Aria giggled. "I've done it ever since I was a kid. I used to do it when my dad would tell me that my homework was never good enough."

"Please let me help you put your stuff in your cases, cause I want to get in bed."

* * *

Jason, Aria, Hanna and Caleb arrived at their hotel the next day.

"Oh my God! This is amazing!" Hanna squealed. "I can't believe you chose somewhere like this!" Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck and kissed him passionately.

"We will leave you guys to get settled. Our suite is just two doors down the hall." Jason interrupted them.

"Aria make sure you're ready to go out to sunbathe in like half an hour." Hanna said as she kept her arms around Caleb.

"Alright. Come to our room when you're ready to go." Aria told Hanna as she and Jason walked away from the door of Hanna and Caleb's panoramic suite. "I'm glad Hanna loves this place. She was anxious on the way over here because she had no idea where we were going and what the hotel was like."

"Do you love this place?" Jason asked as he slotted the key card into the lock of their door.

"I do. It's very beautiful."

"And quiet." Jason added to Aria's comment.

"And quiet." Aria repeated. "I'm glad this place isn't full of tourists."

"So am I." Jason left his case near the vanity table and walked to the doors which lead to a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"Oh wow..." Aria commented as she followed him. The view took Aria's breath away.

Jason looked behind his shoulder and tucked Aria into his side when she stood next to him. He and Aria stood in a comfortable silence as they admired their view.

* * *

"I cannot wait to get brown." Hanna told Aria as she lay a towel on the sun loungers near the pool on the roof of their hotel.

"You're already dark Hanna.." Aria replied taking off her kaftan and adjusting her floppy sun hat.

"I just want to look super sunkissed. I can't get that authentic sunkissed look on a sun bed.." Hanna rolled onto her stomach and held out some tanning oil. "Aria, can you rub some on my back please?"

Aria took the bottle and rolled her eyes. "You're going to burn, Hanna."

"I won't."

"You will." Aria poured some oil into her hands.

"I can live with it. Just get it on me." Hanna moaned at Aria.

"I can't believe you would come to Greece with tanning oil. In this country, you can get tanned from spending your morning just walking around."

"You sure about that?" Hanna asked clearly bored that Aria was still going on about the oil.

"Yeah, it's like 30 degrees celsius here."

"Fine! I'll stop wearing it for the rest of the trip." Hanna promised to try and get Aria to be quiet.

"Good." Aria wiped her hands on Hanna's towel. "All done."

"Thank you."

Aria sat on her lounger and picked up the book she had bought from the airport to read during the holiday. Reading while on holiday was something Aria loved to do. It enabled her to relax even more.

Jason and Caleb were sat at the small bar on the corner of the roof admiring their girlfriends.

"We're two very lucky men." Caleb told Jason as he looked at Hanna who was still laying on her front with her long, blonde tresses swept over one shoulder.

Jason nodded his head in agreement. "Who would have thought the two losers from Rosewood would end up with the most beautiful girls from Rosewood."

"I never thought Hanna and I would last this long. I expected her to go off with a better guy as soon as she left for college."

"I never thought I'd even see Aria after I left Rosewood to go to Georgia and Philly."

"We've gotta treasure them."

"I intend to." Jason waved at Aria who was now looking at the two men from over the other side of the pool. Jason and Caleb watched as she stood up and walked over to them. Aria's tiny waist and slim legs had Jason biting on his lip as he watched her make her way to them. "Hey baby.." Jason held onto Aria's wrist when she reached them and pulled him closer to him. He moved his hand from her wrist to rest on her lower back as she wrapped her right arm over Jason's shoulders.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, smiling at them both.

"Nothing important." Jason replied with a smirk.

Aria raised her brows at him knowing that he was mimicking her from last night.

"Can I get you something to drink, Miss?" The bartender asked who had an English accent.

"Yes please. Do you have a drinks menu?"

The bartender nodded and handed Aria the menu. "There you are."

"Thank you." Aria took the menu. "Where are you from? You don't sound like the men we've met while we've been in Greece."

"I'm from Devon. It's in England. My Uncle is the manager of this hotel and I work here for two months of the summer."

"I see." Aria looked down at the menu. "Could I have an Indian Summer please?"

"No problem."

Jason had been making patterns with his fingertips over Aria's lower back. It had all become too much for Aria and she twitched to try and get away from Jason's touch.

Jason laughed when he felt her twitch. "What did I do?"

"You know I'm sensitive on my back." Aria moaned as Jason pulled her to rest in between his legs as he sat on the bar stool.

"An Indian Summer for you."

"Thank you." she smiled taking the cocktail. Taking a sip, Aria moaned. "I haven't had one of these since I was in Hawaii last year. Do you want to try it?" Aria asked as she rubbed her fingers through the back of Jason's hair.

Jason shook his head.

Aria closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "The sun makes me tired." she moaned.

"We can go to bed if you want?" Jason suggested as he cupped Aria's neck in his hands and rubbed her jawline with his thumb.

Aria opened her eyes and smiled. "It's 3pm.. We're not going to bed."

Jason sighed. He gazed at Aria as she looked up and down at his eyes and lips. "If you want to kiss me, just kiss me already." Jason told Aria.

Aria leaned forward.

"Ah! Aria.." Jason moaned as her hat hit him on the forehead.

Aria giggled. "I'm sorry." lifting up her front of her hat, she leaned forward to kiss Jason again.

"Aria!" they heard.

Aria pulled away and looked over at Hanna who was now sitting up and gesturing for her to come over.

"I'll leave you boys to get back to what you were talking about before." Aria smiled.

* * *

Aria fell asleep on the sun lounger and was woken when the sun that was beaming on her suddenly vanished. Opening her eyes, she saw Jason standing over her.

"Hey.." she smiled and stretched her arms out. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Only about half an hour."

"Where did Hanna and Caleb go?" Aria asked as she looked at the sun lounger where Hanna had been.

"Hanna wanted to go to bed."

"Oh."

"Come in the pool with me?" Jason asked.

Aria shook her head. "I don't want to get my hair wet."

"I promise you, I won't let you get your hair wet." Jason held out his hand for Aria to take.

Aria sighed. "Fine." Walking hand in hand, Jason jumped straight into the pool but luckily none of the splash back hit Aria. Aria sat down and let her legs hang in the pool.

"Come on." he said as he relaxed in the pool.

"I'm okay here."

Jason swan to Aria and pushed himself up as if he was about to get out of the pool. His incredible shoulder and arm strength kept him steady as he stayed in that position with his hands at either side of Aria. "Wrap your legs around my waist tightly and hold on."

Aria did what she was told and held her breath as Jason picked her from the edge and got her into the water with him.

"Told you you wouldn't get your hair wet. Why are you so adamant that you don't want your hair wet? When you were younger, you were always swimming around in the pool in mine and Ali's backyard."

"There's no specific reason. I just hoped that I could sunbathe all day on my first day in Greece but nooo.. Jason had to put me in the pool." Aria cocked her head to the side as she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Jason kissed Aria. "You're in here now so.."

Aria lifted her head and looked over her shoulder and around the rest of the roof. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves.."

"We do." Jason bit on his lip as he admiring his very naturally beautiful fiancee in his arms.

They both heard giggles from behind them and saw a small group of girls coming out onto the roof ready to catch some rays.

"Maybe not."

"Let's go to bed." Aria looked deep into Jason's eyes before kissing him.

* * *

Jason and Aria met Hanna and Caleb for dinner at 7pm at one of the restaurants the hotel was in charge of.

"I can't read the menu." Hanna told everyone as she put it back in the holder it was initially in.

"Do you want me to ask if they have an english version? I doubt they'd have it just in greek." Caleb told Hanna as he put his arm on the back of her chair.

"Yes please." Hanna smiled as she rubbed her hand on his thigh.

"Don't worry Caleb, I can read it out to Hanna." Aria told him.

"You don't know greek." Hanna reminded Aria.

"But I've eaten at greek restaurants plenty of times to recognise the names of the dishes." Aria turned to the first page of the menu. "Are we getting starters?"

"No." Hanna replied abruptly. Jason and Caleb looked at her. 'Has she really just decided on behalf of the table?' they both thought. "What? I've never have a starter. I've never had one since I was 15. You two can have as many as you want."

"Main dishes... so they do eggplant moussaka, potato moussaka, zucchini moussaka.." Aria began to read the list of main meals.

"Mousakka is like lasagna right?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah."

"They have cheesy pasta bake... chick pea stew, a 3-bean salad, spinach and feta cheese casserole.." Aria continued to translate the menu to Hanna and when she had finished their waiter had arrived to take their orders. Jason and Caleb both had eggplant mouusaka while Aria had the spinach and feta casserole, leaving Hanna to order cheesy pasta bake with a small chickpea and black eyed pea salad on the side.

"How was the rest of your day?" Caleb asked as they ate their meal. "We slept for like 3 hours straight when we left the roof."

"Aria slept for probably half an hour after you left, we went into the pool for a while, we could have ended up spending some more time up there but we got interrupted.."

"Someone walked in on you two trying to bone?" Hanna smiled cheekily.

"No, Hanna.." Aria rolled her eyes and laughed at her best friend.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of guys. We've all been in a situation like that."

"Hanna." Aria kicked Hanna underneath the table.

"Ow!" she leaned down to rub her shin. "Okay, okay."

"Moving on..." Aria quickly said inviting any other topic into their conversation.

"What are we planning on doing tomorrow? I want to know whether I'll be getting a lie in.." Caleb inquired.

"You and I can rent quad bikes and go all over town on them if we want. Someone in reception told me about." Jason told him.

"Sounds sick. But what about our ladies?"

"Well Aria told me she wanted to spend the day next to the pool again."

"The whole day?" Caleb asked Aria.

"Just a few hours. You two go on your quads, we'll tan and then we can meet for a late lunch at 2 maybe.."

"Sounds fine to me." Caleb told them as he licked some of the sauce from the moussaka off of his thumb.

The foursome spent another half hour at the restaurant before heading back to their suites at the hotel to spend some quality one-on-one time with each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason, Aria, Caleb and Hanna had been in Greece together for 5 days. All of them were the happiest and relaxed they had been in a long time. Aria and Hanna spent a lot of time in the markets, boutiques and in cafes while Jason and Caleb spent time hiking, scuba diving and quad bike riding. Although, the trip was meant to be a couples retreat, it turned out to be just a bonding trip for Aria and Hanna and a get-to-know-you-even-better trip for Jason and Caleb.

Aria and Hanna were walking together at one of the markets one morning when they were approached my two handsome young men.

"Excuse us ladies.."

Aria and Hanna turned around and smiled at the men.

"Are you two english?" the more confident one asked.

"No, we're American. We speak english though." Hanna told him.

"Ah yes, that's what I meant. You speak the english."

Aria and Hanna nodded.

"We were sitting at our cafe shop over the square and spotted you ladies from a distance. You are very attractive, very beautiful women." The man smiled sexily.

"Thank you." They both replied in unison.

"Would you like to have coffee with us?"

"Um, no we should get back to our hotel." Aria told the man who had been speaking on behalf of them both.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"At the Sani Resort. I'm not sure what the hotel is called.." Aria looked over at Hanna for a little help but she shrugged, not knowing the name either.

"We can meet you for lunch then?"

Aria and Hanna exchanged a look again when they realised that the men wanted to go on a date with them. Aria cleverly showed the man in front of her her engagement ring without being too obvious by tucking some of her hair behind her ear using her left hand.

"Oh." the man said sadly. "I apologise, I never see the ring on your finger before." the man looked down a little - clearly ashamed he had just asked a taken woman out of a date.

"I'm engaged. I'm sorry. We have to get back to see our partners. You're very nice men though. Just not the men for us." Aria held onto Hanna's arm and gently nudged her to start walking.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both." the main man said.

"You too." Aria smiled before she and Hanna walked away.

* * *

"We just got hit on." Hanna laughed as she and Aria sat down at the table Jason and Caleb were at.

"Did they try and touch you?" Jason asked them both.

"No, no. They were a bit foward but still remained gentlemanly." Aria reassured them.

"Aria had to flash her ring in their face after they asked if we would meet them for lunch." Hanna told Jason as Aria lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers, smiling.

Jason wrapped his arm around the back of Aria and took her left hand in his before bringing it to his lips to lightly kiss.

Aria smiled and looked up at Jason pursing her lips wanting a kiss from him aswell.

Jason leaned down a pressed a long kiss to Aria's lips. Aria smiled against his lips. Their eyes met briefly before they both kissed each other again.

"You two are adorable." Hanna told them as they pulled away.

* * *

"Hey baby. You going to sleep?" Jason asked as he climbed onto their kingsized bed where Aria was resting.

"I might. Unless you want to do something.." she looked up at him and combed his hair with her fingers.

"I can think of a couple of things." Jason smirked as he rolled over and balanced himself hovering over Aria as she lay on her back.

Aria lifted her head up slightly to capture Jason's lips with hers. Running her fingers through his hair, Aria smiled when she felt him run one of his hands up and down her side.

Jason slipped the tip of his tongue out to prize Aria's mouth to open. When it did, he took no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth and allowing their tongues to play with one another. After a little while, his hand slipped under Aria's top and unclipped her bra. Wanting to help Jason, Aria pulled away from Jason and sat up quickly removing her top and throwing her bra off the bed. She giggled when Jason pulled her back down onto her back and he turned back briefly to pull the covers over them. Nothing was going to stop Jason showing Aria just how much he appreciated her exquisite beauty.

Jason and Aria lay together some time later, playing with each others hands and exchanging kisses here and there. "I can't believe it's nearly a year since you proposed... did you think we'd take so long to actually plan the wedding?"

"I didn't even have a date in my mind, I just knew it was the right time to ask you to be my wife."

"I'm so glad you asked me. I don't know where I would be in my life if you hadn't come back into it. And the proposal was perfect. I hate public proposals like most men do in restaurants.."

"So do I. That's why I had to wrack my brains and try and figure out an intimate way to ask you."

"It was very..." Aria pecked Jason's lips. "...initimate." she smiled as Jason began pressing soft kisses to her neck and then down her throat. "You're ready for round two already?" Aria smiled cheekily.

"For you, I'm always ready." Jason replied as he rolled over and pulled Aria on top so that she was straddling his hips. Aria bit on her lip when Jason sat up and began kissing and biting on her sensitive ear lobes.

He stopped when they heard a knocking on their door.

"Aria? Aria? It's Hanna, can you open up please?"

Aria sighed and got off Jason before he flopped down on his back and pulled up the covers to save him his dignity. Looking for her robe, Aria shrugged her shoulders and opened the door ever so slightly so that Hanna and anyone else walking past their suite couldn't see her body.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"Can Jason stay in my suite with Caleb tonight?" Hanna asked playing with her hands nervously.

Aria furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Jason's whose face was a mirror image.

"No. He's busy tonight." Aria told her.

"Busy doing what?" Hanna asked.

"Me.."

Hanna scoffed. "Please Jason!" she pleaded from behind the door.

"Why Hanna?" Aria asked getting annoyed.

"I just need to talk to you about something important and Caleb is pissing me off so much tonight." Hanna moaned.

"Stay there." Aria told her before closing the door.

Aria walked back to the bed. "I don't know what's going on with Hanna but will you stay in their suite tonight?"

"Do I have to?" Jason asked as he sat up.

"Please, I can't deal with Hanna being upset right now. I'd rather us both not have sex and have Hanna be happy than us have sex and have Hanna miserable next door."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"I know I do." Aria kissed Jason as he got out of bed. "Thank you." Aria watched Jason put on clean boxers and some pyjama bottoms aswell as a wife beater.

"Cheer up fast Hanna.." Jason said quietly as he opened the door and walked out.

"I'll try. Thank you Jason." she replied sweetly.

Aria quickly put on a tank top and shorts as Jason walked out. "What's the matter?" she asked watching Hanna walk into the suite.

Hanna made her way over to the bed looking down beat and sad.

"Hanna?" Aria stood up and walked over towards Hanna, both meeting in the middle of the room.

"Nothing!" Hanna beamed. "I just wanted to spend time with you tonight. Just like our old slumber parties we had."

"Hanna!" Aria eyes widened and jaw stayed slightly slack when she tried to comprehend what was going on with Hanna. "Do you know how bummed Jason is now?"

"Don't tell him that I'm fine!" Hanna begged.

"Er, I think Caleb might do that when Jason asks him what's wrong with you."

Hanna's eyes widened. "I never thought of that."

Aria and Hanna's heads turned to the side when they heard knocking on the door. "Hanna." they heard Jason say from outside of the door.

"Jason, can I stay with Aria tonight?" Hanna asked walking to the door.

"Why?"

"Why, not?" Hanna threw back.

"Hanna, are you really going to expect me to give you reasons for why I don't want you to stay the night with my fiancee?"

"Jason. I get it. I stopped you getting laid tonight. But you and Caleb can chill in our suite and talk about whatever you guys talk about and Aria and I can talk spend the night reminiscing about our childhood together and the nights we spent together every year before Aria's birthday.." Hanna didn't bother opening the door and just leaned against it.

"So this is a tradition?" Jason asked as he relaxed a little bit more.

"Yeah and we haven't been able to do it for two years..." Hanna told him not wanting him to feel as though Jason was the reason they couldn't do it for the past two years. Even though he was. Hanna couldn't exactly go over to Jason's house to spend the night with Aria.

"Jesus.. okay fine! I'll see you both in the morning."

"Thank you Jason!" Hanna smiled from her side of the closed door.

"I love you!" Aria shouted hoping that Jason would hear her.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

Jason and Hanna both left the suites they had stayed in at the same time, as they passed one another at the door of the suite which had separated them both, Jason playfully pinched Hanna's arm.

"Ow! Motherfucker.." Hanna rubbed her arm before handing Jason the key to his room and snatching her key out of his hand.

Jason sniggered as he opened the door. Walking through the suite towards the bed, he expected to see Aria still sleeping but she wasn't there. Hearing the shower running, Jason walked to the bathroom and stood at the door watching Aria wash her hair. Walking to one of the basins, Jason grabbed his toothbrush and some paste. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom, Jason watched Aria comb through her hair before tying it up in a messy bun on the top of her head. The power of the shower caused the enclosure to steam up meaning that Aria didn't even notice Jason until she had finished her shower and stepped out. Towelling herself dry, she smiled when she saw Jason washing his face at the basin. Walking over to him, she wrapped the towel around her body and coiled her arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey.." she whispered before kissing Jason's shoulder.

"Hey yourself." Jason smiled turning around. "Happy birthday baby.." he murmured as he lowered his lips to hers and picked her up.

Aria smiled against his lips and wrapped her legs and arms around Jason as he picked her up and placed her on the basins. "Did you get me a present?" Aria asked as she rested her forehead against Jason's.

"Yeah.." Jason removed his wife beater and pulled at his pyjama bottoms.

"Oh.." Aria bit on her lip. "I like that." Aria looked into Jason's eyes provocatively.

"Oh I know you do." Jason smirked.

* * *

"Happy birthday Aria." Caleb smiled as Jason and Aria met him and Hanna for breakfast.

"Thanks Caleb." Aria smiled as Jason pulled out her chair for her to sit down on.

"I do believe we are wearing the same dress.."

"Oh wow, we totally are."

"I'll change after we've eaten." Hanna told Aria.

"You don't have to, Han.."

"I do. I can't be sharing the limelight with the birthday girl." Hanna smiled.

"Good morning." A waitress approached them.

"Hi." Aria smiled brightly at the waitress.

"Are you all ready to order your breakfast?"

"No, could we have two minutes to decide please." Aria asked?

"Yes, yes, of course." the waitress walked away.

"What do you want to eat baby?" Jason asked as he wrapped his arm around Aria as they sat next to each other.

"I might try those greek pancakes. They can't be too different from the ones we get at home. I'll have that with the... blueberry, walnut and chocolate yoghurt parfait. What are you going to have?"

"Those scrambled egg pockets look good." Jason pointed to it on the menu.

"They do..what are you having Hanna?"

"I'm having the egg and avocado pittas and then some of Caleb's frittata."

"No. The frittata is all mine babe." Caleb reminded Hanna.

"We'll see.." Hanna threatened Caleb.

Hanna had a habit of taking food from Caleb's plate without asking. If you were to ask the last time Caleb had eaten an entire plate to himself, he wouldn't be able to remember.

* * *

Aria lay on their bed reading her book waiting for room service when she felt a large hand pull her body close to him.

"I've got another present for you baby. It's at the bottom of my duffel bag..." Jason told Aria as he spooned her from behind.

Aria smiled and put down her book. Walking to the wardrobe in the suite, Aria pulled open the sliding doors and picked up Jason's bag. Aria walked back to the bed with her eyes firmly fixed on Jason's as he sat up against the headboard. Smiling, she asked what it was. He told her to wait and see. Aria unzipped the bag and dug her hand down deep. She pulled out a gift wrapped box and sat down on the foot of the bed. Unwrapping the paper, she smiled when she saw the Gucci box.

"Gucci?" Aria raised her eyebrows as she was pleasantly surprised at Jason's choice. She opened the box and gasped.

"I saw you looking at it last week when we went shopping." Jason told her as Aria admired the watch in the box she had just opened.

"Thank you!" Aria crawled to the head of the bed and kissed Jason.

"You're welcome." Jason smiled as he pulled Aria to straddle his lap. "I love you."

"I love you more!" Aria pressed her lips to Jason's.

"There's a couple more gifts in my suitcase."

"You spoil me too much."

"You're worth it." Jason smiled as he moved some of Aria's hair from her face. "You going to try it on?"

Aria nodded and smiled. "That fits perfectly." she told him as she clasped the watch.

Jason and Aria enjoyed the beautiful dinner they had delivered to their room. The food in Greece really was heavenly and Jason and Aria really couldn't get enough of it. Aria had eaten at Greek restaurants before back at home but nothing tastes better than authentic cooking. After they polished off their dishes, they settled down to watch a one of the dvds Jason had brought with him from home. One of the luxuries in their suite was a dvd player which was inbedded in the flat screen tv. Jason was thankful they had one. He had no issue with the tv programmes all being in the Greek language but he couldn't live without watching a good film every week and needed to bring one of his own films over to Greece with him.

* * *

The foursome flew home four days later. All looking beautifully tanned and happy. Jason and Aria had no time to get over their jet lag as they had to be in work the morning after the evening they returned home. Being at work wasn't as terrible as they'd expected as both Jason and Aria had received a promotion, which would make their mortgage payments even easier to pay back and would also increase their wedding and honeymoon budget. It also meant Aria could buy more designer shoes and handbags than she was usually able to do.

The couple spent their time together after Greece getting serious about planning a date for their wedding and booking everything they wanted to make their wedding the most impeccable and immaculate wedding they had ever experienced. They were both thankful that two of their best friends - Jacob and Rachel - had already been through the journey of planning a wedding. Whenever they needed assistance, Jacob and Rachel were the first people, Jason and Aria would contact.

* * *

Hope this was okay x


	12. Chapter 12

The day that Aria Montgomery would become Aria DiLaurentis had finally arrived. After thirteen months of planning and organising, Jason and Aria's special day was here. They'd decided on a church wedding as they did believe in God even though it was of a more spirtiual belief. They also had so much confidence in taking their vows in the House of God - they knew they'd never break their vows or oaths to one another. Both of their families had played an active role in the assisting of Jason and Aria as they planned their wedding. Even Jason's father Kenneth and Aria's dad Byron were around more than usual to provide support. Jason and Aria had decided to not just invite family but to invite all of their friends aswell. Both had expressed their annoyance at being invited to wedding receptions without being invited to the ceremony. They didn't want their friends and family to feel the same things they did at other weddings where they had not attended the actual wedding. Given that the young couple had many friends from different establishments, the church and reception venue had to be capable of comfortably seating the mass of people who would be in attendance. Ella and Jessica had helped Jason and Aria find a beautiful church for their ceremony. The church was within driving distance of Rosewood where the majority of their guests would be commuting from. Hanna and Rachel had helped Jason and Aria find a stunning castle where they would be able to have their reception.

* * *

Aria and Jason both stayed at separate hotels with their wedding parties the night before the wedding. Aria, Hanna, Ella and Emily had woken up at 8am sharp to shower and welcome the hair and make up artist who Aria had hired to help her get ready. Emily had gone to fetch Aria's dress which was having last minute alterations while Aria was relaxing with a glass of champagne while having her hair done.

"Do you think Jason will cry when he sees you?" Hanna asked as she sat near Aria applying her own make up.

"Oh my gosh, I hope not. If he cries, I'll start crying then my mom will start crying.."

Ella walked past and kissed Aria's make-up free face. "I'll be crying before Jason starts. Believe me."

"Aww Mom.." Aria smiled.

"It's here!" Emily announced as she opened the door to their suite.

Hanna turned around in her chair abruptly. "Oh my God!" Hanna shouted out excitedly. "I can't wait to see you in it, Aria." she told Aria as she turned back round.

"Where should I put it?" Emily asked as she approached Aria and Hanna.

"Could you just hang it on the curtain rail thing?" Aria asked pointing to the window.

"I can't wait for you to try it on, Aria. Patricia said she wants to see photos of you in it as soon as we can send them to her." Emily informed Aria. Patricia was a sweet lady who had been making wedding dresses for 35 years. She also made Ella's wedding dress over 28 years ago when she married Byron.

"Oh of course. I was going to send her some of the wedding photos anyway."

"I'm sad that she couldn't make it today." Ella said as she sat down on one of the beds.

"So am I. I would have liked her to have been here. But business is business and she can't close just like that."

"That's true. Girls, would you like help getting into your dresses and with your hair and make up?" Ella asked facing Hanna and Emily.

"I'm nearly done but thanks for the offer, Ella." Hanna smiled.

"You can help me. I have no idea what to do with my hair."

"Okay, sweetie. Sit down here." Ella patted to the foot of the bed where she was sitting. "I'm thinking we try and get yours similar to Hanna's. Classic, loose waves."

"Classic, loose waves it is." Emily smiled as she tousled her hair after Ella took out her hair bobble.

"Has anyone heard from Rachel?" Aria asked from her chair where the stylist was putting the finishing touches to her hair.

"No, not yet." Hanna replied.

"I haven't either." Emily replied two seconds before they heard a knock at the door.

Hanna got up to go and open it. "Who is it?"

"It's Rachel!" they heard from the other side.

Hanna opened the door to her. "Hi." she smiled.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little bit late. The traffic was crazier than I had expected." Rachel apologised making her way across the suite. "How are you all?"

* * *

Aria walked through the doors after her procession of bridesmaids with Ella who she had decided should give her away. Byron was slightly offended when Aria had told him but it didn't take long for him to understand why she wanted her mother who had cared for her for her entire life to give her away rather than a father who disappeared for three years and came back like nothing was wrong. She still loved her dad but she adored her mom even more. Aria's breath was taken away when she saw all of the people she and Jason loved all standing up for her and smiling. She knew she'd be emotional at her wedding but she didn't expect the walk down the aisle to be the thing that set her off. Aria smiled at a group of girls she hadn't seen since she'd graduated as she passed them where they sat towards the back. Looking back to the front of the church, her breath was taken yet again when she saw Jason and his best man Jacob standing and admiring her as she walked closer and closer to them. A few metres later, Aria and Ella reached the bottom of the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the home of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Therefore it should not be entered into inadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy place these two people come now to be joined." The Minister, Samuel Marsden, began the ceremony. "The congregation may now take their seats." he instructed. "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

"I do." Ella said.

The Minister nodded before Ella kissed Aria's cheek and took her bouquet of flowers. Aria looked to her wedding party and smiled at them all. Hanna, Emily and Rachel were all smiling back at her. Aria could tell from their eyes already that they were going to be blubbering wrecks by the end of the ceremony. Spencer was asked to be a bridesmaid, of course, but she and her family already had her mother's cousin's wedding to attend somewhere in California the very same day.

Aria turned back round to face the Minister in front of her before taking a sneaky look at Jason who was already looking down at her. Aria smiled and blushed before looking down at the floor.

"Jason and Aria, the agreement which you are about to make with each other is meant to be an incredibly special expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you join your individual lives to create something beautiful, we ask that you do so earnestly. And with a sense of joy that you are committing yourselves to a everlasting relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love."

Before the Minister continued with the service, he introduced two of Aria's friends from University to come and sing the couple and congregation a song they thought was appropriate for the wedding. Both were fashion majors but had a past of singing in their church choir and this was pretty obvious when they began to sing 'You Make It Real' by James Morrison. Jason and Aria took their seat at the front blending in with their friends and family as they watched Aria's friends sing. The whole congregation were taken by the euphoric sounds filling the church.

The Minister invited Jason and Aria to stand in front of him again. "Jason and Aria, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will depend on what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a gorgeous..." Jason suppressed a laugh when the Minister pronounced gorgeous in a funny way. "relationship. We bless you today. To keep your lives together blessed, it is up to you.

"Jason, do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?

"Yes, I do." Jason nodded.

"Aria, do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?

"Yes, I do." Aria replied.

"Who has the wedding bands?" The Minister asked.

Jacob stepped forward and placed Jason and Aria's rings in the centre of the Minister's Bible.

"Jason, I would like to invite you to recite your vows to Aria, while placing her band on her fourth finger."

Jason took Aria's hand in his own. "I, Jason, take you, Aria, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." The ring fit Aria's slender finger perfectly.

"I, Aria, take you Jason, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our marriage and love you more and more as each day passes. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the crazy obstacles we might come across. I give you my hand, my heart, my love," Aria looked up at Jason and smiled mirroring his. "..and my world, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"By the power vested in me, I can now pronounce you, husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss your bride."

Jason and Aria smiled when he framed Aria's face with his hands and placed a deep kiss to her lips before pulling away as he quickly remembered Jacob telling him that a nice, classy, dignified kiss, in front of people, only lasts around three or four seconds.

"It is now my privilege to introduce you to, Mr and Mrs. DiLaurentis." The Minister announced. The whole congregation stood and applauded as Jason and Aria turned to face them.

* * *

Jason and Aria's wedding ceremony took place in a beautiful, secluded castle which was a twenty minute drive away. Their reception had been lovely. All of their friends had given heart-warming speeches - granted some were rather drunked speeches. The food was exquisite. The band who played music throughout the night made the atmosphere of the whole place even more romantic than it already was. Jason made a speech after the dinner which made Aria cry, who then made Ella, Hanna and Emily cry too. The reception ended by 8pm and the only people left who were eventually funnelling out were Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Emily's mom, and Jason and Aria's parents. They had all sent Jason and Aria upstairs to get some rest and let them take care of helping clean the mess and tip the band and waiters and waitresses at the castle.

"I love you." Jason stopped walking towards their suite and faced Aria.

"I love you more." Aria giggled before pressing her lips to Jason. "Today has been.." Aria shook her head as she tried to find the right word. "..wonderful.. and over whelming and beautiful.. and just really, really perfect."

Taking Aria's face in his hands. Jason told her "I'm glad you thought so because you only have one chance at having your dream wedding." he smiled and kissed Aria again.

Aria giggled against his lips. "You're right and I'm happy that my one chance was with you. I couldn't ask for a better man to call my husband."

Jason leaned down to peck Aria's lips. "I couldn't have asked for a better wife." he replied before taking Aria's hand and walking down the corridor to their suite.

Jason and Aria opened the door to their suite which they had only seen for time at that moment. Hanna and Caleb had booked them the suite in the castle. Jason picked Aria up bridal style and carried her through the threshold.

"You're such a romantic." Aria teased as she placed soft kisses on Jason's lips.

Jason laughed a little as he kissed her back and tried to walk them over to their bed simultaneously. There was a dark wooden four-poster bed at the far end of the suite with luscious purple linen and silver pillows spread. With a purple love seat near the window to their left. Two cream arm chairs in front of a roaring fire opposite to their bed with a tv placed on the wall above it. Carefully placing Aria at the top of the bed, an envelope caught Jason's eye. Picking it up from the centre of the bed, he opened it and smiled.

"Check this out." Jason lay down next to Aria.

"What is it?" Aria rested her head against Jason's shoulder.

Jason showed Aria a confirmation email of two e-tickets for a week long trip to Portugal commencing the day after they return from their honeymoon to Barcelona. It was enclosed with a note from Jessica. 'To my darlings, congratulations on finally taking the plunge and promising to spend the whole of your lives together. I wish you every happiness. I hope I can contribute to this by paying for you to go on a post-honeymoon trip to Portugal. Jason, your father still has his house-share there and it is available for you and Aria to stay at. Have a wonderful honeymoon, post-honeymoon and life that will follow on. All my love, Mom x'

"No way! That's so nice of your mom. So nice. I can't believe we get two honeymoons.." Aria smiled as she sat up to take off her heels.

Jason smiled back as he rubbed his knuckles up and down Aria's spine.

"We're two very lucky people." he commented as he read the email again.

"We are." Aria yawned laying back down.

"Tired?" he asked as he put down the papers.

Aria nodded and curled up next to Jason as best as she could in her restricting dress.

"Don't fall asleep on me just yet. We still have this bottle of champagne to open."

Aria kept her drowsy eyes open and watched as Jason skilfully popped the cork of the bottle which was placed on a bedside table near him. She sat up against the headboard and thanked Jason when he passed her a glass.

"I have no idea what I'm meant to toast.." Jason bit on the inside of his lip as he tried to think of something perfect to say.

"To, a long, happy and fulfilling enternity." Aria toasted.

"Nice." Jason smiled before clinking his glass with Aria's and taking a sip.

Aria took another sip as she admired her husband's handsome profile. "I love you." she stated as she cuddled into the side of him.

"Love you too baby." Jason kissed Aria's temple as she yawned again.

"This fire is making me sleepy.." Aria told him.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Jason asked.

"No, no. I like it." she replied contently.

"What are our plans for tonight?"

Aria looked at Jason and could see the glint in his eyes. "I know it's tradition for newlyweds to 'consummate' their marriage on the night but I literally don't have the energy. How about we put on those robes, lay in bed, and watch a little bit of tv? We can order room service.."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jason slid off the side of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower first then we can look through the menu together."

Aria yawned. "Help me out of this dress before you go.." Aria rolled onto her front and tiredly lay her head down on the pillows. Jason walked around to her side of the bed and unzipped her beautiful dress before ever so carefully pulling the dress down and off of her body. "Thanks baby." Aria thanked him quietly. Jason walked into the bathroom a few metres from their bed leaving a half naked Aria half asleep.

Jason came out of the shower ten minutes later to find Aria tucked up in bed with the provided robe on and another glass of champagne, eating some chocolate covered strawberries while watching an episode of CSI which had just started on the TV in front of them. Aria smiled tiredly when she saw Jason come out in a towel hanging low on his hips. She pointed to the robe at the foot of the bed for him to put on. Drying himself off quickly, Jason put on the robe and opened the bedside table to retrieve the menus for them to order some snacks and refreshments. Although, they and their guests had been treated to a 3-course dinner, being the bride and groom whom everyone wanted photos with and to talk to, Jason and Aria found that by the time they'd actually have time to settle down to eat the meal, they were interrupted and asked to do different things.

"Do you want a meal or something small, baby?"

"Depends.. will you hand me a menu?" Aria asked as she held out her hand.

Jason looked into the drawer and couldn't find another. "There's just one for some reason." he told her before wrapping his right arm around Aria's waist allowing her to sit closer to him and cuddle.

"Fried calamari and tzatziki sounds delicious.. so does the smoked salmon with mustard dressing." Aria commented as her eyes scanned the menu.

"Here... Jason leaned over to hand Aria their suite phone. "..you call them and order whatever you want. I'll have whatever you have." Jason entered the kitchen's number and waited as Aria ordered them a feast.

* * *

Jason and Aria enjoyed their first night as a married couple in their suite. They'd laughed at Late Night with Jimmy Fallon after CSI finished and then had a Big Bang Theory marathon which sent the pair off into a peaceful sleep. The next day, they leisurely made their way home from the castle. They picked up their already packed suitcases and waited for their taxi to take them to the airport where they'd be flying to Barcelona to spend a week together there, in post-wedding bliss.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason and Aria's flight to Barcelona had been pleasant and had slept for at least 6 hours of the 9 hour flight leaving Aria to lose herself in her new book which she had bought from the airport. The in-flight movies hadn't been interesting to Aria so she ended up falling asleep with Jason about 7 hours into the flight meaning that they both missed out on their in-flight dinner. Jason and Aria had booked into their hotel which just happened to be one of the top 5 most romantic hotels in Barcelona. The first thing they did after unpacking their cases at the hotel was find a restaurant to eat at. As Jason did during every trip he and Aria took, he went down to speak to someone at reception for recommendations for a great dinner. Unknown to Jason, there was a 5* restaurant right underneath their feet. The restaurant at their hotel was well known around Barcelona for the fine dining.

After a romantic meal, Jason and Aria were in the mood to head back upstairs to their room and finally consummate their marriage even though they had done it plenty of times before. Drawing the curtains, Jason ran a bath for Aria before joining her a few minutes later. After a nice, hot soak, the newlyweds made love over and over again with the stunning views of Barcelona surrounding them. They had been able to book one of the very few rooms which had the best views of the city out of all of their room's windows. They fell asleep into a blissful haze and Jason woke an hour later to draw the curtains.

* * *

"Wake up, baby.." Jason kissed Aria's bare shoulder. "Come on.."

Aria moaned in protest, turning around and curling herself up into Jason's chest.

"Hey, come on. We've got things to do, places to see." he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Two minutes.." she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Hurry up. I'm going to take a shower and then order us breakfast."

Aria murmured a response as Jason got out of their bed.

The flushing of the toilet and noise from the powerful shower in the en-suite woke Aria. Rubbing her eyes, Aria walked over to her Celine handbag and took out her phone. She connected her phone to the hotel's wifi and looked through all of the photos her friends and family had uploaded to facebook and instagram from the wedding. Aria laughed at the one Caleb had uploaded of Hanna who had fallen on her bottom when she was dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. The one Mike had uploaded of his mom, dad, nana and grandpa had warmed her heart. That was the first time she'd seen them all together at one time and actually happy to be around each other. Remembering that Emily had told her Patricia wanted to see some photos, Aria quickly emailed her a couple of photos of her just after getting into her dress and one of her and Jason just after they left the church and were having confetti tossed at them. Aria spent a few more minutes looking through her friends' photos before joining Jason in the bathroom.

* * *

Jason wanted to go and see the brilliant architectural sights that he had heard so much about when he went to Madrid a few years back but Aria wanted to spend the day shopping.

"This isn't how a honeymoon is meant to be is it?" Jason said as he and Aria walked around.

"What?"

"You and I constantly disagreeing about what we want to do and where we want to go." he replied.

Aria sighed. "How about we go and see a few sights and then we go to a few boutiques? We don't need to spend the entire day out and about do we?"

"Guess not. So we're going to do what I want to do first? We can go shopping first if you want to.."

"No, we'll do what you want to do first.." she smiled.

"Only if that's okay with you.."

"Of course.. besides a girl's got to have something to look forward to while being bored to death by architecture.." Aria teased and bit on her lip.

Jason raised his brows. "Oh.. is that how it is?" he smirked before wrapping both of his arms around pulling her close to him as they walked.

Aria giggled as Jason's two day stubbled tickled her cheek and neck. "Jason, stop. Jason! You're beard is tickling me!" she laughed. "I hope I don't get a rash.." she commented when as she rubbed her cheek when Jason released her.

"Come on. You never even get a rash when I go down on you. Your cheek.."

Aria pressed her hand over Jason's mouth and looked around at the people walking past them. "Why would you even mention something like that?"

"What? It's not as if they'll understand what I'm talking about." he defended himself.

"And how do you know?"

Jason smirked and shrugged his shoulders before taking Aria's hand in his and continuing to walk along the pretty streets of Barcelona. They both walked past a group of young teenager girls who giggled and pointed as Jason walked past.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Aria laughed as she looked back at them.

"What?" Jason asked completely oblivious to the group of 14 or 15 year old girls who they had just passed.

"Those girls."

"What girls?"

"Did you not see or hear them?" Aria asked.

"No." Jason looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I didn't even notice."

"You never do." Aria had got used to Jason getting admired by younger ladies and women his age as they walked past places or visited shopping malls but Jason never seemed to notice the attention he was getting.

"Why would I notice the attention of other ladies when I already have the attention of the one lady I love and want."

Aria smiled and placed herself in front of Jason, wrapping her arms around his neck, Aria placed a long kiss to his lips.

"Hola."

Aria stopped kissing Jason and turned to face the person who had just spoken. "Hola." she smiled.

"Sólo quería decir que eres una hermosa pareja tal. Usted me recuerda que mi marido y yo solíamos amarnos unos a otros cuando éramos jóvenes."

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias." Aria smiled at the old lady who was walking her puppy.

She waved them goodbye and walked away.

"What did she say?" Jason asked as he looked back to the lady who was slowly walking away.

"She said that she just wanted to let us know that we are a beautiful couple.." Aria smiled and rubbed her thumb along Jason's jaw "..and we reminded her of how she and her husband used to love each other when they were young."

"Ahh that was kind of her."

"Yeah, that's what I told her."

"Good to know your four years of spanish at high school paid off."

"I know right." Aria turned around and started to walk next to Jason again.

* * *

Jason and Aria arrived back at their hotel with a knowledge of Barcelona's architectural beauty aswell as four bags of items from Valentino - all for Aria of course.

"I can't believe I've blown $2000 euros on our first day." Jason said as he watched Aria going through the bags.

Aria smiled and walked over to Jason who was sitting on one of the window ledges in their room.

"Thank you for spoiling me, babe." Aria took Jason's face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

Jason's roamed down her hips and along the back of her thighs reaching up to cup her bottom and gently squeeze it.

Aria giggled against Jason's lips as he squeezed her buttocks. Pulling away, Aria ran her fingers lightly through Jason's hair. "I'll spoil you tomorrow."

"How about you spoil me tonight?" Jason smirked.

Aria bit on her lip fully well knowing what Jason was hinting at.

"It just might be your lucky night.." she whispered leaning down to kiss Jason again.


	14. Chapter 14

"We're married!" Hanna exclaimed when Aria opened the front door to her.

"What?! When?!" Aria's eyes widened when she saw the sparkling rock on Hanna's finger.

"Yesterday. In Las Vegas!"

"Classy, Hanna." Aria muttered as she closed the door when Hanna entered the house.

"Oh come on, Aria!"

"Didn't you want a proper wedding?" Aria asked as she walked through the foyer and into the kitchen.

"What? No? A wedding is a wedding?" Hanna followed her.

"A wedding isn't just a wedding, Hanna."

"What is your problem?" Hanna raised her voice a little.

"I just thought that you would have wanted to have your dream ceremony. The one you'd talk about when we were teenagers." Aria said sadly as she boiled the kettle for her and Hanna.

"Can't you just be happy for us?"

Aria sighed. "Hanna! It's not my fault I want the best for you okay? How could Caleb think that a shot gun wedding in Vegas would be good enough for someone as amazing as you?!"

"Aria! It's a joke. The ring is fake! I was joking! Hanna laughed.

"Fake?"

"Fake as fake can get." Hanna threw her ring onto the floor and stamped on it.

"Jesus, Hanna. Why would you scare me like that?"

"I'm sorry." Hanna smiled pulling her shorter friend into her embrace. "But I do have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Aria asked looking up at Hanna.

"Caleb asked me to marry him." Hanna bit on her lip and smiled.

Aria beamed. "He did?!"

"Yeah, the ring is getting resized now."

"I'm so happy for you!" Aria hugged Hanna again.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as she came downstairs after hearing the girl's conversation.

"Caleb and Hanna are getting married!" Aria told Jason excitedly.

"Congratulations." Jason smiled as he walked over to give Hanna a hug. "I can't believe Caleb didn't mention his plans to propose."

"I still can't believe he did. I mean we've been together properly since we were 17. I didn't think a proposal would come."

"I'm glad he has proposed. It was about time." Jason smiled looking down at Hanna.

"Hell yeah it was!" Hanna smiled back.

Jason laughed. "Aria and I will be happy to help with any organisation for the wedding."

"Thank you. Anyway, what have you two got planned for your 6 month anniversary?"

"6 month anniversary?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah. Everyone I know celebrates their half-year anniversary." Hanna told Jason.

"Um.. well.."

"We didn't even think about that, so we have no plans, Hanna." Aria told her.

"No way. I can't believe you're not celebrating."

"6 months of marriage isn't exactly an achievement though is it?" Jason commented.

"It is if you compare it to Kim Kardashian and that Kris guy."

"Who?" Jason furrowed his brows.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Men."

Aria laughed and passed Hanna her cup of coffee.

* * *

Aria and Hanna spent the next day at Emily's house in Texas looking through bridal magazines.

"I can't believe I lost my wedding scrapbook." Hanna said nearly in tears. Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer all made wedding scrapbooks when they turned 12 and vowed to follow them when their wedding would happen to them when they were adults. Hanna had checked her mom's house, her own house and Caleb's house for it but it was nowhere to be seen.

"You've memorised most of it though.." Emily rubbed Hanna's back soothingly.

"Not all of it though." Hanna huffed.

"Hanna, come on. Cheer up. We're looking at dresses for your wedding. Dresses which will make Caleb speechless when he sees you and make other girls want to be you. You know that's what you want."

"Yeah, it is.." she admitted.

"Come on, lady." Aria threw a bridal magazine at her. "Let's get searching for your perfect dress."

Hanna took the magazine and lay down on Emily's bed which they were all sitting on.

"How long did it take you to find your dress?" Hanna asked.

"Patricia made mine. But I took inspiration from a few dresses and showed her cuttings from magazines."

"Do you think Patricia would make me my wedding dress?" Hanna rolled onto her stomach to face Aria.

"Of course she would." Aria smiled.

"Your wedding dress was to die for. Patricia's so talented." Emily told Aria.

"I know. She has every single sketch she's ever done in a whole bunch of portfolios. It was so weird seeing my mom's dress as a sketch. She let me look at them all when she was sketching mine."

"I really like her." Emily commented.

"She's very personal. She doesn't see the women who come to her as just customers but also as friends. That's why I loved that I chose her to make my dress." Aria told Emily as Hanna listened.

Aria, Emily and Hanna spent another hour looking through bridal magazines before heading down to the kitchen to cook dinner together. Emily's parents came over which was a pleasant surprise for Aria and Hanna who they hadn't seen in months. They all sat down for dinner and caught up with each other. Emily's dad told the girls about how he had been offered a job in New York but was still considering accepting it. He'd been in Texas for 10 years. Moving from there would be just as hard as it was for him moving from Rosewood to Texas when Emily was 16. He didn't think he could do it again and he certainly didn't want Emily's mom to do it again unless she wanted to. Aria told him that he should follow his heart after all life was too short. Emily's mom agreed with her. Hanna stayed quiet as she knew how much the move to Texas had affected Emily when she was 16. At 9pm, Emily's parents left and the girls settled down to watch a film before heading upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

"I miss Spencer.." Aria told the girls as they all sat down for breakfast the next morning. Aria was looking at photos on her phone of Spencer's recent holiday to Barbados with her new boyfriend Aaron.

"Doesn't she visit you and Jason? I hear she comes to America all the time." Emily mentioned to Aria. Spencer lived in London but made monthly trips back to America.

Aria shook her head. "Jason and Spencer aren't as close as they used to be."

"That's so weird. They were inseparable when they found out they were related." Emily commented. It was true. Jason and Spencer got close so quickly when Spencer found out her father and Jason's mother had slept together and Jason was the result of the affair.

Aria shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at the photos on Spencer's facebook.

"Well I don't miss her." Hanna said nonchalantly.

"Hanna!" Aria raised her brows.

"What? We never got on. Let's face it. Spencer and I were friends because you and Em were friends with her and with me." Hanna told Aria before pouring herself some coffee. "If you two weren't around, Spencer and I wouldn't have ever exchanged smiles at each other."

"You're still in a crap mood huh?" Emily asked as she took the coffee pot from Hanna.

"Guess so." Hanna replied.

"How many pancakes do you want?" Emily asked them as he walked over to the stove.

"Two please." Hanna replied.

"I'll have four please, Em."

Emily and Hanna both whipped their heads around to look at Aria.

Aria sighed. "I need to put on some weight. Jason and I have been trying to have a baby.."

Emily and Hanna squealed.

"We're trying. Don't get too excited!" Aria smiled.

"I've been struggling to conceive and the doctor said putting on some weight could be what helps me to conceive. I mean I'm still young. It's not as if I'm infertile."

"I'm going to make you six. We need to get some pounds on that little body of yours." Emily smiled.

* * *

3rd update of the day! If you couldn't tell I'm desperate to finish this fanfic off. Please review and give me ideas :)


	15. Chapter 15

Conceiving a child had proven harder for Jason and Aria than they had both anticipated. They had continued to try and have a baby up until their 1 year wedding anniversary but the tests Aria had taken came up as negative - yet again! They both agreed that maybe they should take a break for a while and just focus on their lives as they were at that moment. If they were destined to have a child they would. They spent the following months working and socialising with friends and family. They took a trip to Toronto for Jason's 31st birthday. But unfortunately they had to cut their trip short and fly home when they found out that their house had been broken into. When they arrived back home they found Jessica waiting outside their house with the police.

"Hi." Jessica hugged Jason who was looking at the front door of his home. "I told the police they could look for fingerprints and shoe prints or whatever else they look for."

Jason nodded. "Can I go in?" Jason asked one of the officers.

"Once they've finished, Sir. We wouldn't want you to accidentally contaminate the crimescene."

"How can we contaminate the scene if our prints are already everywhere in the house?" Aria asked.

"It's just protocol ma'am." The officer couldn't be bothered to go into the details about how their fresh prints could cover up the ones left by the intruder etc.

"We're all done in here!" They heard someone shout as he came through their front door. "Are you the people who live here?" he asked when he got down to the driveway.

"Yeah. Can we go in?" Jason asked.

"I just need handprint samples from yourselves so that we can eliminate your prints from our results."

"Where do you need them?" Jason asked as he rolled up his jacket's sleeves a little bit.

The forensic team member put down all that he was carrying and took out on inkpad and 2 sheets of paper. "What's your name?"

"Jason DiLaurentis." the forensic member noted down his name on one piece of paper and then held out the inkpad for Jason to press his hand into before transferring the print over to the sheet.

Aria did the same after Jason leaving them both free to get back into their house and check for what was missing. An hour later they sat down with an officer and filled in a report noting down everything that had been taken. The process longer than expected and by the time the officer had left Jason and Aria were nearly ready to go to bed.

"I don't want to stay here. I feel like we've been violated. I can't sleep knowing that a complete stranger has been all around our home, messing in our drawers, looking at our photos.." Aria nearly broke down as they stood in their lounge.

"Hey, hey.." Jason pulled her into his embrace. "How about you go and stay with my mom tonight?" he suggested.

"Where are you going to stay?" Aria asked looking up at him.

"Here."

"What if the person who did this comes back again?"

"Then I'll be ready for him."

"Jason." Aria sighed.

"Baby, he broke into our home. If he has the nerve to do it again, I'm not going to let him get away with it lightly."

"I don't want you to get hurt or put in jail."

"I won't. I promise. I could probably claim self defence anyway." Jason shrugged.

"Oh my God.." Aria moaned.

"I'll drive you to my mom's now if you want. We'll just take the case you packed for Toronto."

Aria nodded and walked out of the lounge and into the foyer to wheel her suitcase out of the house and into Jason's car. Luckily, Jason's car was not at home when they were burgled as they had left it at the airport and paid for a week long parking permit. They were also lucky that Aria's car was getting it's MOT that week and the mechanic had promised to keep it as his garage until they had returned from Toronto.

* * *

'Mr. DiLaurentis, we have found the culprit.' The leading officer called Jason two days after the burglary.

"Who is it?" Jason asked as he sat on his bed with Aria in the ensuite getting ready for work.

'A Mike Montgomery. He has previous for burglary.'

"We know Mike.." Jason revealed.

'You do?'

"Yes, he's.. family.." Jason felt nauseous calling Mike family. Family don't steal from one another.

'Well he is at the station now. We despatched two officers to get him and he came willingly. He also says he still has all of your belongings that he stole. Would you like to come into the station?'

"Yes. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Aria came out of the ensuite dressed and ready to head to work.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They found the person who broke in.." Jason looked sadly at Aria.

Aria saw the sadness in Jason's eyes and knew exactly who he was talking about. She shook her head and looked to the carpet. "I thought he was over all of that. I thought it was just a phase. Why would he do it again? And to us?" When Mike was younger, he had become more distant from his parents and Aria. He was going out at all hours of the night. He was secretive and even quieter than before. One night when Jason was returning home from work, he found Mike looking into the DiLaurentis house Jason was living in at the time. Wanting to give Mike a chance, Jason took him straight home to Aria and promised not to call the police just as long as he didn't go near the house again.

"He's at the station. I told the officer we'd go down there."

"Yeah.. um.. let me just call into work and let them know I'll be late." Aria walked out of their room to go and call in to work.

* * *

Jason and Aria had been given a choice - either let Mike be sentenced for the crimes he had committed or pay for him to be entered into a facility which will help him overcome his urges to steal. Of course, the police wanted them to let him get sentenced but knowing what a sticky situation Jason and Aria were in, they refrained from making any sort of judgemental remarks.

They decided not to get him prosecuted as they knew Mike wasn't stable and strong enough to survive in prison with hardened criminals. A police officer drove Mike home to get all of Jason and Aria's belongings, so that he could give them back to Jason and Aria who had been driving behind the police car. The officer helped Jason load all of the belongings into Jason's trunk.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mike?!" Aria pushed Mike into lounge in his apartment.

"I don't know, Aria.. I just.." Mike stuttered.

"Just what?" Aria pushed him again "You broke into your own sister's home and stole lots of things. You've got to have a reason for that?" she pushed him for a third time.

"Can you stop pushing me?"

"No, I'm just showing you a little bit of what you narrowly missed out on by Jason and I loving you and wanting the best for you. There's no way in hell.." Aria pushed him again. "..you would have coped in prison, if a small 5'2 woman pushing you around is annoying you."

"I broke in because I knew it would be easy!" he shouted.

"What?" Aria stopped still.

"I've been to that house so many times. I know the locks, I know what doors and windows are sheltered.."

"Just so you know our locks have been replaced. Now pack your bags."

"Why?"

"You're going to get some help." Aria folded her arms across her chest.

"Do I have to?"

"Or you could go to jail?" Aria suggested.

Mike sighed and left the lounge to go to his bedroom.

Jason and Aria had taken him to an residential help centre where Mike would be counselled to help him find the cause of his need to burgle and to try and cut off that cause. It was expensive so Jason and Aria hoped and prayed that it would work.

* * *

The next few months were spent working and helping Caleb and Hanna organise their wedding. It was a nice feeling to be able to help their friends because they knew the amount of stress the engaged couple had on their shoulders. Being the people to help get rid of some of that stress made Aria happy. She was so thankful to have Hanna around when she was planning her own wedding that she had no choice but to help Hanna in return.

As these months had been spent focusing on work and Caleb and Hanna and not baby-making, Aria and Jason received a pleasant surprise a month before the wedding. Aria had been nauseous and off of her food and went to the doctor to see what was wrong. He asked her for urine and blood samples to test and the results of them made Aria cry with happiness. She and Jason were finally going to have a baby. Coming home from the doctors, Aria was too excited to even think of a clever way to reveal her pregnancy to Jason so when she saw him relaxed on the couch in the lounge, she jumped on his lap and kissed him until his was breathless.

"What was that for?" he laughed.

"It was for getting me pregnant!" Aria beamed as she kissed him again.

"Seriously?! We having a baby?" Jason smiled.

"Yeah, we are."

"It's about time." Jason muttered as he leaned forward to kiss Aria.

"I know..." Aria mumbled against his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I can't believe it."

"How far along are you?"

"About 7 weeks." Aria replied as she took off her jacket.

"When are we going to tell people?" Jason asked.

"Not yet. It's still early days and I want Hanna's wedding to happen first. They need to be everyone's focus not you, me and this baby."

Jason nodded his head understanding where Aria was coming from.

* * *

A:N/ I know that these 4 chapters have been short. But the next two will be longer. I promise. See you whenever I see you x


	16. Chapter 16

Four months had passed since Jason and Aria found out they were going to become parents. They'd both planned to only tell their own parents of the pregnancy and then tell Hanna and every other friend of theirs after they hit the 12 week mark. But when Aria was out with Hanna doing last minute wedding shopping, she couldn't keep it a secret for much longer after throwing up in front of her. Hanna was ecstatic for her and Jason. As they sat down on a bench so that Aria's stomach could settle, Hanna revealed a secret to Aria which she wasn't planning on telling to anyone until a few weeks time. She was pregnant too. She had conceived a month later than Aria so she was still fairly early in her pregnancy. Both ladies were excited that they'd be able to raise their children together.

When Aria was 7 months along and Hanna was 6 months, they decided to throw themselves a baby shower. Aria was glad that Spencer was in America at the time of the shower and she had promised to come and spend some time with them. Hanna, who's baby hormones had made her even moodier than usual, was relieved that she'd have Emily to keep her company at the shower. Aria made her way through the foyer early on saturday afternoon to open the front door after hearing the door bell ring.

"Emily?! I can't believe you're here! I thought your plane wasn't landing until later this afternoon." Aria screamed as she opened the front door to hers and Jason's new home. Emily hadn't had the chance to fly over from Texas since Hanna's wedding.

"I managed to get booked onto an early one. I wanted to help set up your shower. Where's Hanna? I thought she would be here.." Emily said as she walked in and hugged Aria.

"She and Caleb are on their way. I'm so happy you're here. Have you spoken to Spencer?" Aria asked as they pulled away from one another.

"No, why?"

"She's on her way from London today. She said she'll be here by 4.30."

"It's going to be like a reunion. I can't wait! How's Jason?" Emily asked as they walked into the lounge to the right of the foyer.

"He's good. He's been perfect throughout this pregnancy. I've been a total witch but he still loves me so I'm very blessed to have him. He's out in the back if you wanted to say hi before everyone turns up and he leaves."

"Oh yeah, I'll just be a minute. Is it straight through the kitchen?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah. Let me walk you there. I forgot you haven't been here yet." Aria walked Emily through the double doors which lead to the kitchen and diner which then lead to the back garden.

* * *

"You've both got a few weeks left. How are you feeling? My ankles were swollen and back was in so much pain that I didn't even leave the house when I was pregnant with Jason and Alison." Jessica said as all the women of the party sat which their non-alcoholic drinks in the lounge.

"I've been pretty lucky." Aria told Jessica. "My ankles aren't too bad. My back hurts but I can walk around so I'm happy that my pregnancy has been pleasant compared to other women's pregnancies."

"Jessica, what are your tips for ankles? Have you seen mine?" Hanna pulled up her maxi skirt to reveal her red, puffy ankles.

"Oh sweetheart, mine were exactly like that. All I did was sit down for half an hour with a big bag of frozen peas on each ankle. Take the peas off and then just draw circles in the air with your feet. Go clockwise then anti-clockwise. It just helps with your blood circulation to that area."

"I never even thought of that.. thank you." Hanna smiled. "Have you got any tips, Ella?" she asked as she turned around to face Aria's mom.

"I was lucky like Aria, my darling. I just had back pain. But I'm sure you'll be fine once you ice them and get more blood flowing around your ankles."

* * *

All of Aria and Hanna's female friends and family gave them presents after they shared a light lunch together. Emily had bought them both Memory Makers Gift Experience Boxes. It was a box with a enclosed certificate which allowed Aria and Hanna to get their newborns feet and hands moulded in clay at a specialist store and then presented in a wooden frame. She also bought them Newborn Hampers which consisted of linen lining, a soft toy, 3 babygrows, 3 bibs and a blanket. Jessica bought Aria a silver brush and comb set for the baby and Newborn Hamper which was similar to Emily's, while Ella bought the baby a silver musical box and a silver rattle (which she intended for the baby not to play with but have on the window sill of the nursery.) Jessica also bought them a car seat for the baby when they were bringing him or her back home from the hospital. Ella bought Aria a moses' basket for the baby to sleep in when he was at home. The other woman gave Aria and Hanna different bits and pieces such as baby clothes, maternity clothes and soft baby toys.

"Have you and Jason discussed names?" Emily asked as she, Hanna and Spencer all sat in the living room when the other women went through to the kitchen to get more food and beverages.

"Yeah, we wanted them to have Scandinavian names because Jessica is Swedish.."

"I never knew that.." Spencer said out loud.

"Neither did I until Jason told me a couple of years. Anyway, so we thought it would be nice for them to always have part of their Scandinavian roots with them.." Aria smiled when she saw Jessica had entered the room again. "..even when they're surrounded by Americans."

"Do you have a name?" Spencer asked.

"Yep.." Aria nodded and smiled.

"Tell us!" Emily encouraged excitedly.

"I want it to be a surprise. You only have 8 weeks to wait." Aria teased as she ran a hand over her bump.

"I think you giving your baby a Scandinavian name is such a sweet thing, Aria. When Jason and Alison were born, Kenneth seemed to forget that he was married to a Swedish lady and he never acknowledged that they had more than dual heritage. They spent quite a few years believing that they were 1/4 italian and 3/4 american." Jessica rolled her eyes when she said american. "Of course, they wouldn't have found out through my parents because they passed away when Jason was just a toddler. But I'm glad I have been able to tell them."

"I promise that Jason and I will tell our baby all we know about where his family came from. Even if it is a tiny amount."

"That's kind of you."

* * *

All the ladies left a few hours later and Jason came back shortly afterwards. Walking into the lounge, he saw his wife resting on one of the couches with her hands resting on her bump.

"Hey baby, do you want me to help you upstairs?" he asked quietly as he came towards her.

"No, I think I'll rest down here for a while. I'm not a total invalid yet so if I need to I'll just go up myself without having to inconvenience you." she told him as he sat down on the same couch.

"You're never an inconvenience." Jason let Aria's feet rest in his lap. "Did everyone turn up today?"

"Yep. Hanna and I got lots of gifts for the baby. We won't be spending a lot on him when he comes. There's so much. My mom put it all in the guest room."

"Being able to save money is always a good thing. How's Hanna? I haven't seen her in a while." Jason asked.

"She's okay. Her pregnancy seems to be tougher than mine. Her ankles are swollen so badly that she can't walk that much."

"My mom said she was like that with me and Ali."

"Yeah, she gave Hanna some advice earlier."

Jason nodded silently. "How's Spencer?"

"She hasn't called you yet?" Aria asked.

Jason shook his head as he unconsciously began to massage Aria's feet.

"I'm sure she will later."

"I doubt it." he replied.

"Why would you think that?" Aria asked sadly.

"We haven't spoken properly since she moved. She never returns my calls, texts or e-mails. Her family must have turned her against me." Jason told her as he looked anywhere but at Aria.

"Aww babe, Spencer isn't the type of person to let someone influence their opinion on someone. She makes up her own mind." Aria tapped Jason's thigh with her foot to get him to look at her. "I bet you $100 that she will call you tonight and if not tonight she will have called tomorrow."

"Aria, I'm not going to bet with you." Jason laughed.

"I'm being serious. Super serious." Aria manoeuvred herself so that she was straddling Jason's lap. Running her fingers through his hair, she kissed his lips before kissing the tip of his nose. "Why do you feel like you're not loved?"

"I do feel like I'm loved, baby. You love me, my mother loves me more now, your mother loves me, our son will love me.. hopefully. But I'm just so used to being seen as an inconvenience. It wasn't until I met Jacob and finally got with you that I do have people that appreciate having me around but it's just disappoints me that some of the people in my own biological family have never really shown me kindness and still don't sometimes."

"Well they don't deserve to be related to such a kind, wonderful man like you. They have no idea what they are letting go of because they can't take down the aloof front they preciously hold up. Biological relationships aren't always the best you know. I mean, you've found a brother in a man you met at 18, you've found your wife who will promise to care, cherish and love you until her last dying breath.." Aria kissed Jason before finishing off her little speech. ".. Hanna adores you - believe it or not - she really does. So don't forget that the best, most important relationships don't always have a biological root."

Jason leaned forward to kiss Aria passionately. Pulling away, he smiled. "Did you think of that all on the spot?"

"Yeah.." Aria's hands framed Jason's face and she pulled him closer to her to kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." he mumbled against her lips. "If you really want to make me a bet, I'll go.." Jason phone ringing interrupted him. Digging into his pockets he retrieved it, looked at the screen and then showed it to Aria.

"I told you baby." Aria smiled getting off Jason's lap.

Aria sat in the corner of the couch and watched Jason's face gradually light up the further into the conversation he went with Spencer. Before long, exhaustion had hit Aria and she found herself slowly laying down on the couch with her feet in Jason's lap again and hands clasped over her baby bump. Jason sat silently after saying bye to Spencer and spent a little time watching Aria sleep before quietly getting up so he could tidy up some of the mess the women left behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Jason and Aria lay in bed together enjoying an early night with one another watching The Holiday. Aria was at the 38th week of her pregnancy and couldn't wait for their son to be born. He had been a nightmare over the past few days. He'd kick and kick out for long periods of time - mostly during the evening and late at night. Aria could tell he was equally desperate to get out into the real world too. Their baby started kicking again as Aria got out of bed to use the toilet. Coming back two minutes later, Aria moaned. "I don't know how much longer I can deal with all this kicking and moving around." Aria moved her pillows to rest against the headboard so she could sit up comfortably. Jason turned onto his side and rubbed his hand over Aria's bump before lifting up her tank top to place kisses all over it.

"We don't have long left.." Jason reminded Aria as he ran his hand up and down Aria's left thigh. "We have to wait less than 14 days and he'll be here. Just think of all the happy memories we'll get to share with him when he's born and you'll never think about this pain." he told her looking up at her.

"He's going to be such a happy baby with you as his daddy." Aria smiled as she played with Jason's hair. Aria carefully lay back down with Jason. "Jude Law is a dream.. he's so attractive." she said quietly.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Jason turned his head to face Aria.

"What? Oh my God." Aria laughed when she realised she'd said that out loud. "You're even more attractive." she told him as she rolled onto her side to kiss Jason. "Way more attractive." she mumbled against his lips. Jason rolled Aria over to that she way lying on her back. "Don't you dare stop. This is taking my mind off the awful kicks I'm getting from our son."

"I'll kiss you all night if I have to." Jason promised.

* * *

They were both basking in the intimacy of their current position until Aria accidentally bit on Jason's lip and hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he pulled away.

"I've got cramps in my back and stomach... at the same time." she breathed out heavily. "Oh crap. You don't think he's coming do you?" Aria asked as she looked into Jason's eyes for some sort of reassurance.

"No. Otherwise your waters would have broken. Let me get you a hot water bottle." Jason kissed Aria's forehead and rushed out downstairs to boil the kettle and fill up two water bottles for Aria.

Walking back into their bedroom five minutes later, he saw Aria out of bed and walking around, clutching both her back and stomach. "Moving around lessens the pain." She informed him when she turned and saw him holding the two hot water bottles in his hands.

"Keep walking baby. These are ready whenever you want them." he told Aria as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"I've got a feeling we will have to go to the hospital tonight, Jason. Deep in my heart, I know he's on his way. Can you get the baby bag from downstairs so I can check we have everything on my list?" Aria walked over to the bedside table and pulled out her notepad from the drawer.

"Where did you leave it?" Jason asked as he stood up.

"Behind the couch in the lounge."

Jason nodded and left the room.

* * *

Aria enviously watched Jason sleep before turning off her bedside lamp. Trying to get comfortable, she put both hot water bottles under her back. They weren't as hot as they had been but they were still warm and comforted Aria – even if it was just a minor comfort. Closing her eyes, it only felt like a minute had passed before she was hit with a sharp pain in her stomach followed by a gush of fluid coming out from her.

"Crap… it's time Jason. We need to go to the hospital." Aria squeezed Jason's arm.

"It's time?" he asked as his eyes fluttered open.

"Yep, my waters just broke. Look." Aria stood up, turned on her lamp and pointed to the wet patch on her side of the bed.

"You had everything you needed in your hospital bag right?" he asked getting up out of bed and putting his jeans and tshirt on which he had taken off only two hours ago.

"It was all there. I need to change though, these pants are soaking. It's gross." Aria moaned quietly passing Jason to go to her walk in wardrobe.

"You change and I'll start up the car." Jason told her.

"Okay.." Aria called as she pulled down her wet yoga pants. "Gross. So gross." she muttered throwing the clothing into her laundry basket and taking another pair of yoga pants to put on.

* * *

"He looks like you." Aria told Jason as they both sat back on her hospital bed with their four hour old baby in Aria's arms.

"You think?" Jason asked looking down at his son.

Aria nodded. "Your mom showed me photos of you when you were a newborn at the baby shower. He's the spitting image of you."

"He's going to be a heartbreaker." Jason commented, kissing Aria's shoulder.

"Definitely." Aria turned her head to kiss Jason.

Aria and Jason gazed at their son as he snoozed. "Is the nurse going to come in to help you feed him properly?" he asked.

"We tried when you went to call your mom. I'm not producing milk yet. It is in there but sometimes it takes a day or two before you can actually produce it and feed."

Jason looked up for a second when he saw the figures of two familiar women at the window of Aria's room.

"Our mothers are here." Jason gestured for them to come in.

"I can't believe it." Ella nearly cried as she walked into the room. "Can I have a hold?" she asked as she reached Aria's bed.

"Of course." Aria handed Ella her little boy.

"What have you named him?" Ella asked placing a kiss to the baby's forehead while sitting down on the arm chair next to the bed.

"We decided on Fredrick. Freddie for short." Aria told her mom and Jessica.

"Jason's great-grandfather's name.." Jessica smiled standing at the foot of Aria's hospital bed.

"It was?" Jason asked. "I didn't even know.."

"Yes, Fredrick Christoffer."

"That's a nice coincidence." Aria smiled back at Jessica.

"How was did the whole labour process go?" she asked.

"Everything up until the actual delivery was super painful. Like excruciating but pushing him out didn't hurt as much as I had anticipated. It was still quite painful though."

"Oh wow. The delivery was the worst for me. I can still remember Jason and Alison's births vividly."

"Ouch. It's been over 30 years since you gave birth to Jason..." Aria winced.

"I know. It was a tough delivery but the result was so worth the pain I endured."

Jason smiled shyly before resting his chin on Aria's shoulder and looking down at Freddie who was in Ella's arms. Aria turned her head and kissed Jason's temple whispering. "That was so sweet."

Ella walked with Freddie to Jessica so she could have a hold of her first grandchild. "I can't believe how much he looks like Jason." Jessica commented. Jason lifted his chin off Aria and looked towards his mom.

"I told you." Aria smiled at Jason. "Does Kenneth know that I went into labour?" she asked Jessica.

"I called him but it went straight to voicemail. I'm sorry." Jessica apologised as she rocked Freddie lightly. "As much as I dislike the man, I want him to be around for Freddie. When my father died, it broke my heart that he and Jason wouldn't be able to bond."

"Even if he doesn't have one of his grandfathers, he'll always have his grandmothers and that's enough for me." Aria smiled at Ella. Jessica handed Freddie back to Aria.

"We'll never let him down, Aria. That's a promise." Jessica told her.

Ella and Jessica smiled at each other. After growing up together, Ella knew Jessica's promises were always 100% genuine. Ella loved the idea of caring for her grandson with one of her longest friends.

"I know you won't." Aria replied just as Freddie began to open his eyes. As soon as they were fully open, he began to whimper. "Hey.." Aria began to rock him. "Come on baby, don't cry for your mommy just yet." Aria kissed Freddie's head softly. "Good boy." she whispered kissing him again. Tilting her head to the side she smiled when she saw Freddie staring at Jason. "Do you want your daddy?" Aria asked as she carefully transferred Freddie into Jason's arms.

"You're finally getting some time to spend with me huh? Have you had enough of these women already?" Jason asked quietly.

Freddie made a little response to Jason's voice which he hadn't heard much of since Aria had been given birth to him.

"Yeah, I understand you son. You're going to have to get used to these ladies, because they're the most important people in your life."

Freddie made another little noise.

"Yeah.." Jason kissed Freddie's forehead while Aria, Ella and Jessica watched them both with smiles.

Freddie nuzzled his head against Jason's chest before closing his eyes again. Jason took the chance to rest his eyes aswell. Placing his head back, Jason closed his eyes and held Freddie closer to him.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Jason. I don't want my baby falling out of your arms." Aria told him.

"Our baby will be fine, I promise." he replied with his eyes still closed.

"Can I get you anything?" Ella asked.

"I haven't eaten yet. Would you mind getting me a sandwich?" Jason asked opening his eyes.

"Of course. Anything in particular?" Ella asked as she took her wallet from her handbag.

"I'll eat whatever they have. Thanks Ella."

"Aria?"

"I'm okay, thanks mom."

"I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you, Ella." Jessica walked over to the door.

Aria cuddled up into Jason's side and closed her eyes and rested. She was exhausted but didn't want to sleep as the pure excitement of finally having her son in her arms made it virtually impossible for the first few hours. But now all of the sleepless nights were finally catching up with her. Drifting off to sleep, she vaguely heard Jason whisper 'Go to sleep, baby. He'll be fine with me.'

* * *

Jason went home to sort out his and Aria's bedroom aswell as Freddie's nursery. After throwing their bedsheets into the washing machine, Jason realised that they needed a new mattress as their current one wouldn't be cleaned and dried in time for when Aria and Freddie would be released from the hospital. There was one person he knew he could rely on to help him.

"Jacob, hey.." Jason held up his phone to his ear as she took out the laundry from the dryer.

'Hey man! Congrats on your son!'

"Thank you. I need a huge favour.."

'Anything!'

"Can you ask your cousin to lend me his van so I can go and pick up a new mattress? Aria's waters broke when she was in bed so it's soaked."

'He's here with me now. We'll come and pick you up.'

"I appreciate it. See you soon." Jason hung up and quickly put a new load of clothes into the dryer.

Jacob and his cousin arrived at Jason and Aria's twenty minutes after the phonecall which Jason was glad about as he really didn't have time to waste waiting around today. They all went to the store where Jason and Aria's bed was purchased from and bought a new mattress for the bed. The mattress just about fit into Jacob's cousins van and they offered to help Jason to take the mattress up to the bedroom but Jason being the strong man he was said he could manage.

Jason came home with Aria and Freddie a couple of days after Freddie's birth. He'd spent the previous day making sure everything was clean and sorted so that Aria's only focus when she got home was nursing Freddie.

* * *

Aria yawned as she ascended up the stairs with Freddie in her arms.

"Do you want me to take him for you? So you can head straight to bed." Jason asked.

"It's okay..."

Aria walked up the stairs and stopped outside of the room next to their bedroom.

"Aww babe, you managed to sort out his nursery.." Freddie's nursery was light blue with wooden floors and white furniture aswell as a white rocking chair in one corner.

"Yeah.. with a little help from Jacob. Do you like it?"

"I do." Aria turned around to face Jason. "Thank you." she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Jason's lips.

* * *

The next day Hanna came over with a bag full of presents.

"Hey, Hanna. Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Jason asked as he opened the front door to her.

"I've rested enough, I wanted to see my Godson. I've been going crazy since I heard Aria went into labour. Where is he?" Hanna asked as she stepped in to the house.

"Aria's nursing him upstairs. Come and sit down. What do you want to eat or drink?" Jason asked as he and Hanna walked through the foyer.

"I'd love some of that oreo ice cream cake Ella made the other day." Hanna replied.

"You're in luck. There's one piece of it left."

"It was so delicious."

"How's Caleb?" Jason asked as he and Hanna walked into the lounge

"Stressed. It's finally hitting him that he's going to be a father this month."

"If you get him to call me later, I'll have a chat with him. I'm a first time father and more chilled than I thought I would be."

"Ah yes, he will need you guidance." Hanna told Jason as she sat down on the couch in the lounge and Jason went off to the kitchen to get Hanna the cake.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you? Taking all your milk and not throwing up on your mommy." Hanna could hear Aria coming down the stairs. Turning around in the couch, she eagerly waited for Aria to come into the lounge. "Jason... who was at the door?" Aria entered the lounge cradling Freddie. "Ah, hi! I can't believe you came over."

"Are you kidding? I needed to see my Godson. Now pass him over." Hanna smiled, sitting back with Aria on the couch.

"Oh wow, aren't you gorgeous.. you look so much like your daddy." Hanna said quietly as she held Freddie the best that she could without her huge bump getting in the way.

"Lucky boy. He's going to have no trouble getting what he wants when he grows up." Aria smiled.

Jason entered the room again. "Here you go.." Jason put the plate down on the table infront of Aria and Hanna.

"Thanks Jason." Hanna said looking up briefly before looking down at Freddie again. "I was just saying he looks like you."

Jason laughed at little. "You're not the first to have said that." he replied as he sat down on the arm chair near to the couch.

"He's precious.." Hanna said quietly.

"Isn't he?" Aria said rhetorically.

"How did he sleep last night? Don't newborn babies wake up like every 2 hours?"

"Yeah, he was up every couple of hours. But he literally has the softest cry so we're lucky that it's loud enough for us to wake up. If it was any quieter we wouldn't hear him at all." Aria told Hanna as she gazed at Freddie who was looking up at Hanna and observing her face.

"You're so sweet aren't you?" Hanna cooed before kissing Freddie's forehead. "Here you are daddy." Hanna looked over at Jason. Passing Freddie over Hanna picked up the delicious cake she had been craving. "This is your last piece of cake, do you want a bite?" Hanna asked Aria as she stuck her fork into it.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Aria leaned forward to bite off the fork. "My mom is such a good baker." Aria moaned.

"I wish my mom was. Can you ask yours to make me one of these at least once a week?" Hanna asked before sticking a mouthful of the ice cream cake into her mouth.

"Are you kidding? My mom doesn't even bake for me once a week."

Hanna shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"How's Caleb?" Aria asked.

"Stressed. Jason said he'd talk to him."

"Why is Caleb stressed, yet you are so calm?"

"Because it took Caleb 36 weeks to realise all the responsibilities he has now and I've known for 36 weeks. I've been mentally prepared for 8 months. I can't wait for the little princess to arrive."

"Neither can I." Aria smiled as she rubbed Hanna's bump. "She's moving."

"Yeah, she moves loads in the day but it pretty still during the night."

"Good girl. You know when to let your mama sleep." Aria said as if she was talking to the unborn baby. "I wish Freddie had been like that." Aria sighed.

"But he's an angel now that he's out."

"Perfect angel."

"I got him some things.." Hanna leaned down to pick up the bag.

"Oh wow. Thanks Han." Aria took the bag from Hanna. "Is he okay?" Aria asked looking at Jason who had Freddie resting on his chest.

"Yeah, he's just gone to sleep." Jason mumbled as he kept his lips on Freddie's head.

"Has your dad been over yet?" Hanna asked Aria.

"No, not yet.. Mike said he'll be over later though."

"What about your dad?" Hanna asked Jason.

Jason shook his head and kissed the top of Freddie's. "I don't know whether he knows Freddie's actually here yet. My mom called to let him know but he hasn't called us or anything."

"Why do all of our dads suck?" Hanna asked rhetorically.

"But we have the extraordinary moms so not having them around shouldn't bother us too much." Jason said.

"Amen brother." Hanna nodded finishing off the cake on her plate.

The doorbell rang two seconds later. Aria stood up to go and answer it. "Sit down baby, you might not be pregnant anymore but you still need rest." Jason stood up.

"I'm only going to answer the door. I'm fine." Aria laughed before leaving the lounge. "Hey mom!"

Aria and Ella entered the lounge shortly after.

"Hi, Mama Ella." Hanna greeted from the couch.

"Hi, my darling. Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"Everybody has said that to me today." Hanna moaned.

"I'm sorry." Ella kissed the top of Hanna's head before walking over to sit on the arm of the chair Jason was sitting on.

"How was his first night at home?" Ella asked.

"He was as good as gold." Jason answered quietly.

"Good boy." Ella thumb over the back of Freddie's head as she cradled it in her hand. "Is he in your room or in his nursery?"

"We kept him with us last night in his moses basket. I don't want him away from us just yet.. I think we'll just use the nursery for when he sleeps in the day." Aria told Ella.

"I was the same when I gave birth to you." Ella told Aria.

"Yeah, I read somewhere that it's recommended that a newborn sleeps in the same room as their parents for the first few weeks. Something about them struggling to sleep without being comforted."

"Just as long as you don't co-sleep, that can be so dangerous guys." Ella looked at Aria and then at Jason.

"Oh no. That's why we have the moses basket next to our bed. We don't want to risk putting him inbetween us." Aria reassured her mom.

"Yeah, I think we'll have Megan in a moses basket in our room. There's no way I'm letting her sleep with me and Caleb. He moves so much in his sleep." Hanna added to the conversation.

"You decided on a name?" Ella asked with a bright smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it to you all. We decided last week."

"Megan Rivers.. that's sweet." Aria smiled.

"Was it Caleb's choice?" Jason smirked, fully well knowing that Caleb thought Megan Fox was the hottest lady in Hollywood.

"No. It was my choice." Hanna replied, looking Jason dead in the eyes.

"Blink, Hanna." Jason laughed.

"You men, aggravate me so much.." Hanna started.

"Oh here we go.." Aria sighed. She was used to Hanna ranting about men.

"I think that's my cue to go.." Jason smiled standing up and making his way out of the lounge, taking Freddie with him. "We don't want to hear Hanna talk about how awful we are, do we?" he whispered into Freddie's ear as he passed Hanna.

* * *

"Somebody wants to be fed.." Aria looked up from her book when she heard Jason.

Jason came into their bedroom slowly rocking a crying Freddie from side to side.

Sitting up, Aria put her book down and waiting for Jason to placed Freddie in her arms. "Hi, what's the matter baby? Huh? Are you hungry?" Aria kissed Freddie's forehead to try and soothe him. "Oh dear.." Aria sighed when Freddie wouldn't calm down. Using her left hand she unclipped the fastener of her maternity nightie which allowed her to easily breastfeed Freddie. Leading Freddie to her breast, she and Jason watched still in amazement of just how quickly he could drink from Aria's breast. When he was done, Jason took Freddie from Aria to burp him. Freddie settled back on Jason's chest as Aria lay back and settled into the side of Jason as they sat in their own bubble just admiring their son.

"How did we make someone so perfect?" Aria said quietly as she watched Freddie's eyes get droopy and eventually close.

"You're his mom.." Jason turned his head and pressed a kiss to Aria's lips when she looked up at him. "Of course he would be perfect." he finished as he pressed a long kiss to her lips.

"I love you so much." Aria whispered as she rubbed her thumb over Jason's cheek while cupping his face.

"I love you." Jason brushed the tip of his nose against hers before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

A:N/ I hope this is okay. It would be way longer if I had included the delivery but it would be so clichéd - just like all the other deliveries you can read in fanfics. Please review! I love getting them - makes me feel as though people are actually enjoying what I write :) x


	18. Chapter 18

Hanna gave birth to Megan two weeks after Aria had given birth to Freddie and the mother and daughter could not be healthier or happier. Aria and Hanna had taken motherhood in their stride and became less and less dependent on the older ladies in their families. Their maternal instincts had kicked in so quickly and they were dealing with feeds, changes and crying better than they had both expected. One month had passed and Jason and Caleb decided that Aria and Hanna deserved to take the night off and go out to enjoy themselves.

Jason came home from work early one evening to find Aria in bed watching tv while feeding Freddie.

"Hey beautiful.." he said quietly as he entered the bedroom.

"Hey." Aria looked up and smiled. "How was work?"

"It was alright. How's Freddie been today?" Jason yawned as he came to lay down beside Aria.

"He was a little bit grumpy this morning but he's better now." Aria ran her hand over Freddie's blondish hair which was darkening.

"I was talking to Caleb earlier.." Jason started as he traced a vertical line up and down the crown of Freddie's head.

"About what?"

"You and Hanna." Jason looked up at Aria.

Aria looked to Jason as she wanted to know what had been said.

"We thought you two deserved to go out tonight. You've been at home for six weeks now. You both deserve some fun. We called Emily and she's on her way back to Rosewood now and should get here by 7.30 – depending on the train she got from Texas. I thought you three could go out for dinner or to the movies."

Aria shook her head and then looked down at to Freddie who was still suckling from Aria's breast. "I don't want to leave him. I should stay here."

"He'll be fine with me. You've spent the entire day with him. A few hours away won't do you or him any harm."

Just as Aria was about to reply, Jason's phone beeped. "It's Emily. She's at Rosewood station. I'm going to go and pick her up." He got off the bed and sent a quick reply to Emily.

"Jason.. I don't feel like I can leave him yet." Aria informed him as she looked up at her tall husband.

"You can. I promise it won't be hard. And Emily got on a train especially for you and Hanna tonight."

Aria sighed. Train tickets were pretty expensive and for Aria to let Emily down just wasn't fair. "Fine."

"Good. I'll be back in twenty minutes, baby."

* * *

Jason lay back against his headboard with Freddie sleeping on his chest. Aria and Emily were in the ensuite getting ready to go out for dinner with Hanna who was getting ready at her own house. Aria came out of the bathroom in a tight pair of jeans, blue and white striped blouse with her 3-day hair in tousled waves.

"What shoes should I wear?" Aria asked Emily as they walked through the bedroom together.

"Black flats?" Emily suggested.

"I could never wear flats around you, Em." Aria laughed. The six inch height difference was a little bit awkward for Aria although Emily didn't mind being around her shorter friends.

Emily giggled. "Okay, let me see all of your black shoes."

"They're in the guest room also known as my second wardrobe." Aria smiled as she and Emily walked out.

Emily picked out a pair of Western boots from Topshop for Aria to wear.

"Nice choice, Em." Aria praised as she looked at her entire outfit in one of the mirrors. "I'm just going to say bye to Jason and Freddie. And then we'll walk to meet Hanna."

"Okay." Emily smiled as they walked out of the guestroom. Emily walked down the stairs while Aria turned left and walked back into her room where Jason was in the same position he had been in before.

"Are you leaving?" Jason asked as he turned the volume down on the tv.

Aria nodded sadly as she crawled to the top of the bed to place a long kiss to sleeping Freddie's head.

"Don't have too much fun without me tonight." Jason smiled before Aria kissed him.

"I'll try my best not to." She replied before kissing Freddie's head again. "There are two bottles of my milk in the refrigerator if he gets hungry before I get home.

"I know. I saw them earlier. Now go and have fun with Hanna and Emily."

"Okay.." Aria whispered. "Call me if you need me." Aria climbed off the bed.

"I will."

"See you later." She told him walking out.

* * *

"How's Megan sleeping?" Aria asked after she, Hanna and Emily had ordered their appetizers.

"She's still getting up every hour."

"Oh no!" Aria looked sympathetically at Hanna.

"But I'm getting used to it. So is Caleb, even if it's taking him a little longer than it took me."

"She'll settle into a better pattern soon." Aria promised Hanna.

"I hope so."

"How are your mom and dad, Em?" Aria asked looking over the table to Emily.

"They're okay. I can tell they regret saying no to going to New York for my dad's work but they won't admit it. I feel sorry for them sometimes."

"They were happy in Texas before they found out they could be relocated to New York, they'll find their footing in Texas again, Em." Hanna smiled.

"Yeah, they will.." Emily smile mirrored Hanna's.

"Three portions of pepperoni bites and three portions of cheesy fries." The waiter interrupted the girls as he placed the small plates from his tray onto their table.

"Thank you." Aria thanked him on behalf of all of them.

"I am so going to regret this tomorrow.." Hanna said as she placed her first pepperoni bite into her mouth. "But it is so good!" she moaned.

* * *

"Hey, look who's home.." Jason whispered into Freddie's ear as Jason lay with him resting on his chest as they both watched the highlights of a soccer game on the tv in front of them.

Aria smiled and quickly made her way to the bed. Aria crawled on her hands and knees over to Jason before peppering kisses all over Freddie's forehead and rosy cheeks. "I missed my baby." She whispered before kissing him again.

"What did you do tonight?" Jason asked as Aria sat back against their headboard and removed her rings and earrings.

"We went for something to eat and then went to the movies." She replied leaning over to place them on the bedside table. "How's he been?" Aria asked taking Freddie from Jason.

"Not bad at all. I had to give him some milk about 2 hours ago." Jason replied as he watched Aria place kisses all over Freddie's cheeks.

"I missed you, baby." She told Freddie. "So, so, so much." She emphasised each 'so' with a kiss. Placing Freddie down inbetween her and Jason, Aria lay down next to him resting on her right forearm. "Did you have fun with your daddy?" Freddie gurgled. "Oh! What did you do, huh? What did you do?" Aria leant down a little to kiss Freddie.

"Did Emily go back to Texas?" Jason asked

"No, she's stopping with Hanna. Her train leaves at 8am tomorrow."

Jason nodded as he continued to watch the tv. "Do you regret going out tonight?" he asked as he rubbed at his 5-day stubble.

Aria looked up and Jason and smiled while shaking her head.

"Told you that you wouldn't regret leaving him tonight."

"But I'm not going to leave him again for a long, long time." Aria took Freddie's small fist and rubbed her thumb over it.

"My mom called. She wants us to go over for brunch tomorrow." Jason told Aria as he turned the tv off.

"Aww that will be nice. She hasn't been able to spend much time with Freddie for the past month or so."

"Yeah, I know. I think that's why she wants us over. She said she's asked my dad to come too.."

"What? Why would she do that?" Aria asked. Jessica knew that Kenneth being around wasn't good for Jason and Jesscia.

"I think she's trying to force him to get his head out of his ass and acknowledge his family."

"Are you nervous about seeing him?" Aria asked as she tickled Freddie's tummy.

Jason shook his head. "No, I have no reason to be nervous."

Aria knew he was lying. Jason and his father had always had a rocky relationship and his father's attitude change over the past few years had put even more strain on that relationship. Aria ran her hand up and down Jason's thigh and asked him to get their iPad for her. Jason left the room and came back two minutes later.

"Hanna wants me to facetime her.." Aria told Jason as she sat up and took the iPad from his hands.

Unlocking the device, Aria called Hanna and was surprised when she saw the most gorgeous little girl on her screen. "Hi Gorgeous! Hi.." Aria beamed at the sight of Megan. "Hanna, she's grown so much hair. What the heck?"

The screen showed Hanna shortly after. "I know. It's crazy right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Where's my godson at?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"He's here." Aria put the iPad down next to her so that she could put Freddie back in her arms before picking the device up again.

"Say 'hey' to Aunty Hanna, baby." Aria kissed Freddie's head as she watched Hanna waving to Freddie through the screen. "I think he's ready to go to bed now."

"Yeah, he looks tired. Put him to bed and we'll talk later."

"Alright, I'll speak to you soon."

"Alright, bye."

The screen went black and Aria snuggled Freddie into his chest while rocking him gently.

"Are you going to feed him again?" Jason asked as he got out of bed to take off his jeans and shirt.

Aria shook her head. "Only if he doesn't fall asleep without it." She watched Jason walk across the room to get his pyjama bottoms.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?"

"Just some hot milk and honey, babe. Thank you."

* * *

Jason and Aria lay together in bed a little while after Jason put Freddie into his cot in his nursery.

"Are you going to go to work straight after we have brunch with your mom?" Aria asked as she rested her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Only if I get called in."

"I hope you don't get called in. I feel like I haven't seen you much since you went back after Freddie was born. I didn't realise having a baby would mean I would be spending less time with you."

"Your priorities have changed. I get that. I don't mind." Jason shrugged.

"Well I do."

Jason sighed a little and rolled onto his side hovering over Aria's body. He leaned down to place a kiss to her lips. "The older Freddie gets, the less dependent he will be and then we'll probably be able to spend a bit more time together."

"What, so I have to wait until he's three to be able to spend more time with you?" Aria asked sadly.

"Not necessarily that long but once Freddie doesn't need to be fed and changed every couple of hours, it won't seem as if your whole days are being spent with him and not with me."

"At least we have these few hours before Freddie wakes up again." Aria smiled as she ran her fingers through Jason's hair.

"Yeah we do." Jason smiled as she leant down to kiss Aria again.

Aria took Jason's head in her hands and kissed him back passionately.

* * *

A:N/ Give me ideas for my next chapters please! Either through Review or Private Messsaging :) x


	19. Chapter 19

Jason and Aria went to see Jason's mother with Freddie the next day at noon. She'd put on a fine spread and when she answered the door the relief in her face was evident. But there was also a little bit of disappointment which Jason picked up on. His dad mustn't have turned up for the brunch.

"Hi! Come in.." Jessica stepped back and allowed Jason and Aria to enter. Closing the door, her eyes were drawn to her first and only grandchild who was being cradled in Jason's arms. "Just go through to the kitchen.. I don't want your food to get cold." She put her hand on Aria's shoulder to guide them in. "Jason.." he turned back to his mother.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you give Freddie to me as you and Aria eat?" she suggested as they reached the dining table.

Jason transferred Freddie into Jessica's arms. "Hello.." Jessica smiled down at Freddie. "I have missed seeing your beautiful face." She kissed his forehead before sitting down with him at the head of the table.

Jason, Aria and Jessica exchanged light conversation as they ate. "Did that thunderstorm last night wake Freddie up?" Jessica asked as she ran her hand along the back of her snoozing grandson's head.

"Yeah, poor thing. He was so scared." Aria replied sadly as she watched Freddie resting.

"I thought it would have. Storms always used to frighten Jason and Alison when they were babies."

"Not so much now." Jason smiled trying to divert the conversation away from Jessica reminiscing about when he and Alison were younger. It always seemed to make her upset rather than happy.

"I did feel you jump out of bed though.." Aria teased with a flirty smile as she ran her fingers through Jason's hair lightly.

Jason looked down at his lap embarrassed that he hadn't been the strong man he always wanted to be infront of Aria.

"I thought it was cute." Aria smiled before taking a sip of her orange juice.

They all turned their heads when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Jason told Jessica.

Jason walked out of the kitchen diner and through the foyer. He looked into the peep hole and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Jason!"

"Dad.." Jason acknowledged Kenneth standing on the other side of the door.

"I didn't realise you would be here." He said stepping into the house and past Jason. "Where's your mother? She asked me to come over."

"She's through there." Jason pointed to the room where very soon Kenneth would be meeting his 6 week old grandson for the first time. Following his father, Jason bit on the inside of his lip nervously. He wondered how his dad would react to seeing Freddie. Would he be overjoyed like he should? Or would he be indifferent? Like he was when Jason was young.

"Jessica.." he started as he opened the door. Kenneth paused when he saw her cradling Freddie who had been awoken by the door opening and his grandfather's deep voice. "Is this my grandson?" he asked turning to look at Jason who was standing a couple of feet behind him.

Jason nodded as he gently pushed past Kenneth to sit back down with Aria. He watched as Kenneth leant down to rub his thumb on Freddie's cheek. "His name is Fredrick right?" he asked with a smile while admiring him.

"Yeah, but we all call him Freddie." Jason replied.

"What made you think of the name Fredrick? It's not exactly a typical, normal name for an American boy.."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she stood up with Freddie in her arms and began to pace around the kitchen.

"What did I say?" Kenneth asked looking confused.

"He's got Scandinavian blood running through him, why shouldn't he have a name from there?" Jessica asked rudely. "Or have you forgotten than your son isn't just ¾ American and ¼ Italian?"

Kenneth rolled his eyes. Was Jessica really still hung up on the fact that he doesn't acknowledge her Swedish side? He thought to himself.

"Don't roll your eyes at her dad. She had a point."

Kenneth looked at Jason and sighed. "Jason, when your mother and I have a disagreement, you don't get involved?"

Jason scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You're telling a thirty three year old man that he can't stick up from his mother."

"Your mother and I are none of your business." Kenneth told Jason sternly.

Jason and Aria stood up simultaneously. Aria walked to Jessica and took Freddie from her. "Just go through to the lounge." Jessica told Aria quietly.

"Do you have something to say, Jason?" Kenneth asked trying to antagonize Jason.

"I have lots of things to say. But you are literally not worth my breath. Mom invited you here so that we could form some sort of reconciliation but you're still the obnoxious old man that I've always remembered you to be. You had the chance to meet your grandson for the first time. And the first thing you comment on is his name and how it's not normal. Freddie has Italian, American, and Swedish blood coursing through his veins. So a Scandinavian name is as normal as if I were to name him Gino or Justin. Second of all, I love my mom. She's been a great mother and she's been the father I've never really had, so if you want to be disrespectful to her – I will get involved."

"Father you never had? Without me, who would have paid for you to go to all of your summer camps? Who would have paid for all of your driving lessons? Who would have bought you your very first car and who would have bought you a second when you smashed the first? Who been able to fund your college tuition?"

Jason rolled his eyes at Kenneth. "Who cares about the materialistic things you provided?! Where was your love? Your pride? Your honesty? Being a Father isn't about all the expensive treats you can buy for your children. Did you think throwing money around Alison and I made us feel loved?" Jason swallowed as he tried to hold back some of the emotion desperate to come out.

Jessica stood glossy eyed as she watched her son confront his father for the first time. She was worried that Kenneth would react badly. She wanted Jason to stop but didn't have it in her heart to prevent him from venting about what had been on his mind ever since he was younger.

"I don't have to listen to this." Kenneth announced as he dropped the bouquet of flowers he had brought on the table. "Have a great life." He mumbled walking out of the kitchen and back to the front door.

"I'm sorry.." Jessica said once Kenneth had slammed the front door shut.

"Why are you sorry, mom? We should be happy that he wants nothing to do with us. He's poison."

Jessica sighed sadly prompting Jason to step forward to embrace her. Aria walked in a few seconds later.

"Jessica, are you okay?" she asked as she cradled Freddie.

"I'm fine." Jessica managed to smile as Jason released her from his arms. "I'll be okay." She promised.

"Did you want to come to spend the day at our house? I think this little munchkin is ready for his own cot.." Aria kissed Freddie's head.

"Oh yeah, of course! Let me just freshen up a little." Jessica smiled. "Jason, will you.."

"I'll put everything in the dishwasher." He said knowing it was exactly what his mom would ask.

"Thank you, darling." Jessica walked past him and then past Aria.

* * *

Aria and Jessica sat down in the lounge will a big pile of photo albums. "This one was from our freshman year.." Aria told Jessica as she handed her the pink album. "Jason's in it – believe it or not. And Ian and Garrett." Aria laughed.

"They are?" Jessica smiled. "Why?"

"Alison and the other girls didn't like them but I did. We were all friends. It was one of the few secrets that I kept from my best friends."

"I had no idea." Jessica commented as she flicked to the first page. "This is a pretty photo." She pointed to a photo of Alison, Aria and Hanna sitting on Ali's bed.

"It's one of my favourites." Aria smiled.

"I like this one too." Jessica pointed at one of Emily and Alison laying together on the grass in the DiLaurentis' back yard.

"I always knew they loved each other." Aria said quietly.

"So did I." Jessica agreed.

Aria and Jessica spent around fifteen more minutes looking through photo albums before Aria asked Jessica to help her choose some photos to add to a 'Baby's 1st year.' album, Aria was compiling for Freddie. All of Jason and Aria's photos were transferred from their phones and camera onto their laptop. She brought down her macbook from upstairs.

"Okay…" Aria sat down next to Jessica and pulled up all of their photos. "I haven't had the chance to sort them into folders yet but I think most of Freddie's photos are fairly close together so we won't have to look at many photos of other people."

Jessica nodded and focused on the screen which Aria had set on her knee. "Well of course you will have to have that one in the album." She pointed to one she assumed a nurse had taken of Aria and Jason in the hospital bed with Freddie swaddled in Aria's arms.

They went through over a hundred photos before picking out around 20 to place in the album. Jason joined them as they finished to agree on their choices. Just as Aria got up to make them all some coffee, Freddie's cries could be heard through the baby monitor.

"I'll get him." Jason told Aria as he followed her out of the lounge.

Jessica sat on the couch staring into space. She'd never really spent a lot of time with Jason and Aria at their own home but she liked how cosy and welcome she felt here. She wished that she felt so comfortable at her own house. Jessica lived by herself and being alone all day everyday was proving to be hard and emotionally straining. Jessica smiled when she heard Jason soothing Freddie through the monitor. Never did she think that Jason would ever be such a loving father as he was although she knew he would never turn into a man like his father, she still worried about what his life would be like if he had.

"Baby, did you express some milk in a bottle this morning?" Jason asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah." Aria replied from the kitchen. "There are two bottles in the refrigerator."

"Has my mom been okay since we came back?" Jason asked Aria as he held Freddie in one arms and opened the refrigerator door with the other. "I haven't been with her much."

"Yeah, she's been fine." Aria smiled as she picked up two mugs of coffee that she had just made. Before Aria left the kitchen, she turned to Jason. "Why don't you let your mom feed him? It might cheer her up being able to be involved in taking care of him." Aria suggested.

Jason nodded in agreement and followed Aria from the kitchen and into the lounge. "Mom, did you want to feed him? There's a few things I still need to take care of in my office."

"Of course!" Jessica beamed.

Aria smiled at Jason as he handed Freddie to Jessica before placing his milk bottle in her hand.

Jessica stayed with Jason and Aria for another hour before making her way back home. She'd thoroughly enjoyed spending a few hours with her son, daughter in law and grandson after yet again being upset by her ex-husband. Aria insisted that Jessica come over whenever she pleased as she was always welcome over at their house.

* * *

Aria couldn't be bothered to make dinner later that day so she and Jason headed out to a new restaurant that had opened a ten minute walk from their home. They enjoyed a warm, early evening stroll together with Freddie in his pram being pushed gently along by Jason. They were stopped a few times on the way by friends and acquaints who they had not seen since Aria gave birth. All the women they met gushed about how he was such a handsome baby already and complimented Aria on her post baby figure. Aria's body had bounced back to how it was before she fell pregnant – which she was thankful about.

Walking through the restaurant's door, Aria beamed at the sight of a tall, skinny, brunette lady she hadn't seen for a while.


End file.
